InuDei Exctasy
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: InuDei. it's hotter than you would think.
1. InuDei Exctasy

Inuyasha groaned, lowering his third empty beer glass and sighed.

He fiddled the charm bracelet around his wrist. Kagome had given it to him over a year ago when they first became a couple.

It meant nothing now.

Growling, he yanked it off and tossed it to the floor, massaging the heel of his hand into his forehead.

He turned around and looked at the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Alchohol always made him naturally horny, and he needed someone to satisfy him for the night.

His eyes scanned quickly over the crowd, looking for a possible one night stand that he could bang fast and get gone. His eyes stopped on a lovely little blonde wearing a plain black halter/belly shirt and tight jeans. He grinned, thinking about how much fun he could have pulling those pretty blonde tresses.

But she was flat-chested.

Ah well, she would have to do anyway.

he made his way through the dancefloor and came up behind her, whispering suddenly, very close to her ear so she could hear him over the pounding music,

"Are you alone~?"

The blond turned suddenly in his direction, half of her face was covered with soft curtain of yellow hair while the other half seemed to glow with a kind of childlike innocence that almost made Inuyasha feel guilty for his intensions, but his stubbornness kept him from backing down. She had long, luxurious black lashes, accented with thick eyeliner, and though the flashing lights of the dance club obstructed colors, her eyes shown a clear cerulean. Inuyasha looked up and down her body; the girl was already turning him on, the way her hips continued to sway to the music even though she was being addressed, and the way her jeans clung tightly to the supple curves of her thighs.

He smirked down at her. He was a good 12 inches taller than her, but that didn't matter. He boldly put his hands on her hips.

"Hey, Dei~chan." A broad man with white hair wearing all black leather came up. "Who's that guy?"

The blond smiled at his friend, sticking out her tongue teasingly and giving him a peace sign with her left hand. "Don't be jealous Hidan-kun, but I think _I've_ got plans for the rest of the evening un." Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at the sound of the blonde's voice, it wasn't very much a girl's voice at all, it was actually rather deep and rumbling.

Hidan made a gagging noise and pretended to choke on his drink. "You sick little slut, I don't' want to know about your _boy toy's_ Deidara!" The blond only stuck her… or his tongue out at the other man before turning back to look up at Inuyasha.

Surprised, but not totally turned off, he looked down at the blonde. In fact, he was rather intrigued.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into little boy?" Inuayahs leaned down and hissed in the younger man's ear.

Looking wantonly over the taller man's chest and running his fingers over a few of the buttons, Deidara lost himself to his own trance-educing erotic thoughts. A shift in the other's position made the smaller man's eyes flick back up to look into Inuyasha's face. "I think the real question, is whether or not _you_ know what _you're_ getting into un…"

"Oh, I can handle anything." Inuyasha smirked. "Deidara. What a pretty name. I'm Inuyasha."

The blonde smirked up at him, drinking in this new suitor's masculine visage. "We'll see about that… _Inuyasha_" the smaller man cooed. "But how about you be a real gentleman and buy me a drink first un?" Deidara took Inuyasha's muscular arm in his delicate hands, cueing the other to walk him to the bar.

Inuyasha chuckled, leading him to the bar. "Are you even old enough to drink?" he asked.

Deidara gave an offended snort and turned his head upwards to give his escort a sideways glower. "What, do I not look like I'm 26 un?" The blonde's glare softened to a charming smile, "Oh, is it my boyish-cute looks un? I'm flattered!" Deidara was clearly striving to avoid the obvious, that he was much shorter than the other man.

Inuyasha chuckled. "No, you look about 14." he said.

Deidara gave him a sly scowl. "Then that must make you one big fat pedophile then un!" The blond winked teasingly at the other man and stuck out his tongue cutely, giving him a more 'schoolgirl' look than before. "Of course there's one big difference un," Deidara took a few paces ahead of Inuyasha, giving his hips a smart swing before he looked back over his shoulder at the hanyou. "I was getting more tail at the age of 14 than you are now un."

Inuyasha growled softly, put off by the comment.

Ah, well, he would just have to prove his skills later on.

Seeing the other man taken aback, the blonde put one hand on Inuyasha's hip, "Kidding un" he hummed, "don't be so touchy hm." The blonde looked up at the taller man, batting his eyes flirtatiously as he pulled the hanyou in the direction of the bar. "Now how about that drink un?"

Inuyasha nodded with a sigh. This kid was already able to make his heart fluter with anxiousness. Or maybe that was just the alchohol.  
He sat at the bar with his new little friend. "What do you want?" he asked.

Deidara considered for a moment, not able to entirely make up his mind. The blonde plopped himself onto a bar stool and pouted slightly, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on the bar. "I don't know," he mumbled, before turning to Inuyasha to give the other man a devious look. "Why don't you surprise me un?"

Inuyasha chuckled and ordered him a martini. When the drink arrived, the smaller male accepted it without taking his eyes from his date, even as he took his first sip and licked the drink from his lower lip provocatively.

Inuyasha shivered a bit, wishing he could have licked the blonde's lip for him.  
He was surprised at himself. He _knew_ this person was male, the gender of which he had never, ever been attracted to, and now this boy, man, whatever he was, was causing tingles between Inuyasha's legs.

Deidara raised his eyebrow at the other man, giving him a look as if he were about to ask something, but he was cut off as the pulsing music changed tempo. The blonde's head turned to the dance floor suddenly, and his eyes trained on the DJ's turntable as the speakers hummed the deep sound of a man's voice _'Oo, you touch my tra la la'_. Deidara jumped down immediately from his seat, pulling Inuyasha by the arm and abandoning his drink as he dragged the hanyou towards the dance floor.

Deidara swayed his hips with the music, bringing his date to stand behind him and moving Inuyasha's hands to place the left one on his chest and the right firmly on his inner thigh, moving the other man with the gentle movements of his body.

Inuyasha smirked and gripped his thigh tightly. It was warm and firm, probably very well-toned. He couldn't wait to see this beautiful blonde naked.  
He moved forward and his hand travelled up from Dei's thigh to his hips, and he pressed their pelvises together, grinding softly into him. Deidara hummed along with the music, rubbing his rear against the hanyou's groin to return the favor, giving pleasure back to the other man. The blonde leaned his head back and rested the back of his head against Inuyasha's broad shoulder, looking up at the other man as their bodies swung in time to the heavy techno beat.

Itachi and Hidan watched them from the bar, meanwhile, grins plastered on their faces.  
"I have a feeling Dei's deffinitely going to get laid tonight." Hidan said. "But who _is_ that guy?"

"Who the hell fucking cares? I bet you Dei-chan already forgot the bastard's name" Hidan sneered digging in his pocket. Itachi raised an inquisitive eyebrow but kept his face expressionless as the silver-haired masochist pulled out a worn plastic baggie with about seven white tablets in it. With a half-drunken bout of snickering, Hidan opened the bag, removed one tablet and dropped the pill into Deidara's martini, stirring the drink with his pinky finger until the white drug had dissolved.  
"I don't even want to know what you just put in his drink," Itachi said, returning to watching Deidara dance with the strange new man.  
"It's X" boasted Hidan proudly, slurring his worlds only slightly. The dark-haired man only smirked slightly.  
"You're a devil."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's hands had run down a bit farther to grasp at Dei's legs, very close to his groin. The smaller man gave his date a pleased groan in response, stretching his neck to nose Inuyasha's throat and collarbone. Deidara smiled at the quiet hums of contentment the taller man made as he began to grind his ass harder into the hanyou's crotch. Inuyasha was getting quite aroused now and was only slighty ashamed that he was poking the blonde from behind, deciding to grind back just as hard so he was sure he felt it.

Deidara let a moan slip from between his soft lips and he closed his eyes briefly, nuzzling the other's chest wantonly as he could feel the hanyou prodding him lustfully even through two layers of denim and undergarments. "Mmm, Inuyasha you feel so big un," he groaned, "I can't wait to get you inside of my hm…"

Inuyasha moaned softly into the blonde's ear, letting his tongue dart out and flick across it. "I bet your tight." he said, grinding just a bit harder, pulling Dei's rear against it so he could feel his arousal in its entirety.

Deidara moaned slightly at the thought, rubbing the hanyou's hand wantonly over his chest, letting the other feel his already pert nipples. The blonde spent a blissfully long moment rocking his body to the music with the man he intended to spend the night with, growling lustfully as Inuyasha nipped at his ear. "God un," he grunted, "let's take this to your place fast un." Deidara looked up at the hanyou with cerulean eyes fogged over with desire.

"Well finish your drink first." Inuyasha smirked. "You can't just leve it there."

The blonde growled irately, and dragged his one-night-stand-to-be back to the bar, keeping Inuyasha's hands planted on his body. When they arrived, Deidara seized the glass, throwing the martini back as if it were a large shot and swiping his tongue over his lips again. Somewhere across the room, Hidan's manic cackling was ringing hysterically.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, licking Deidara's neck slowly, flickign his tongue across his earlobe before nipping it.

"Absolutely un" he groaned in reply, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's neck and planting a moist kiss on his lips full of the taste of alcohol.

Inuyasha was reluctant to pull out of the kiss yet and slipped the blonde his tongue, kissing him deeply, passionately, his hands running down his sides and grabbed his ass. Deidara moaned quietly as he took the tongue into his mouth, sucking on the sweet, moist muscle before rubbing his own tongue over it. When Inuyasha parted his lips invitingly, the blonde tucked his tongue quickly into his waiting maw, tasting the beautifully salty and sweet flavors therein, leaning closer with hopes of delving his muscle deeper between the hanyou's jaws. Inuyasha moaned heavily into the kiss, biting down gently on Dei's tongue and grinding their hips more forcefully together to the point where the hanyou was completely erect within his jeans.

The uke yelped slightly, the bite making him cling tighter to the muscular curves of Inuyasha's body, his hands fisting in the silver hair at the nape of the other man's neck. "Anf… un," he moaned quietly into the other's parted jaws. "I want you so badly Inuyasha un, mm… please… un…"

"Then let's go to my car." inuyasha smirked. "But I'm not going to be able to drive with this." he said, regarding his erection. "So when we get out there you're going to have to take care of it."

With a wonton sigh, the blue eyes of the submissive trained on the denim tent Inuyasha was currently pitching, biting his lip to keep from making other needy noises as he privately fantasized about sucking the immense length off in the cramped space of a compact vehicle. Though it wouldn't be the first time he'd given a blowjob in a car, it was an experience the blonde realized never seemed to dull. Inuyasha walked him out to his car, then sat in the backseat, one leg stretched out on the seat and one leg bent beside him, his foot on the floor. He beckoned Deidara inside with a long clawed finger.

The blonde looked skeptically over his shoulder once before sliding his slender body over the faux leather seat, resting himself on his knees between the hanyou's legs. Inuyasha's pointed ears perked to the sound of Deidara's accelerated heart rate, and knew the uke was anxious to begin. He closed the door behind teh blonde and leaned back again on his elbow. His free hand sensually rubbed itself over his growing tent a few times before he gripped the zipper and pulled it down, revealing that he was not wearing underwear.  
His erection sprang out of he cloth almost with a life of its own, stretching impressively to the ceiling of the car, almost nine inches.

Deidara gawked for a moment, before he felt his own need drive him to act on the desire twisting in his stomach. The uke dipped his head to the hanyou's groin, giving the throbbing member an experimental lick to the head before his mouth dove lower and the blonde ran his tongue sensually up the length of the shaft. Inuyasha let out a long breath of satisfaction, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.  
He stayed the urge to grab onto the blonde's pretty hair and force his head all the way down.  
he would let him do things his own way.  
At least for now.

Without much further hesitation, Deidara pulled the mushroomed head into his mouth, using slender fingers to guide the stiff member, he dropped his mouth a good four inches onto the cock, coating it well with his hot saliva. With a garbled sound of effort, the uke swallowed Inuyasha's erection completely, rubbing all nine inches against the burning walls of his esophagus.

Now Inuyasha's hand did dart out to grab hold of the blonde's hair. With a satisfied groan, his eyes grew tighter shut.  
He couldn't tell what it was that made this so incredible. Kagome had given his head before, and it had never made his mind spin like this. What was it?  
Was it just because he knew this time it was a man swallogin his cock?  
Yeah, that had to be it...

Inuyasha let a moan slide from between his teeth as the uke began to hum melodically as his head slowly bobbed up and down on the aching erection, vibrating his throat tantalizingly around it. Deidara's tongue darted out to lap at the erotically sensitive skin between Inuyasha's cock and his tender sack. "Oh...you...you know what you're doing." Inuyasha groaned, hsi head spinning wilder. "Damn...that feels good..."  
His hand slipped down off the blonde's head and beagn to squeeze his shoulder affectionately to let him know just how much the hanyou was enjoying it.

With the praise ringing, along with the sound of his roaring blood, Deidara could only pick up his pace, sliding the thick cock in and out of his tight throat, gulping at it each time he went down to provide further suction. The sounds of the blonde's throat working to consume him with each push made the hanyou all the more aroused and he scraped his claws over the uke's shoulders sensually. With no warning, Deidara moaned loudly, muffled only by his mouth full of penis, as hot sparks of pleasure coursed through his veins where the hanyou's nails had treated him roughly.

"You like that?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up a bit and running his claws harshly up the blonde's back hard enough to leave red marks, but not to break the skin.  
He didn't want to kill his new toy.

Another moan rumbled in Deidara's throat and he pulled extra hard on the other's cock as a way of rewarding him. The blonde could feel his skin heating everywhere the hanyou touched, and it felt amazing, as if every part of his body was as sensitive as his lower extremities. It was weird, and it made his muscles ach, but Deidara could think of was giving the silver-haired man an amazing blowjob in hopes of receiving further caresses to his suddenly erogenous body.

Inuyasha continued to run his claws roughly up the blonde's back, loving the vibrations his little moans sent down his cock.  
"Damn...Deidara..." his head spun faster than ever as he felt himself reaching his climax quickly.  
He had never cum so fast from just a blowjob before!

Deidara gargled and choked as he tried to moan through Inuyasha's orgasm but found he couldn't as three waves of ejaculation were slammed down his throat. When the hanyou's cumming shuddered to an end, the uke took this as his queue to slide his thick member out of his throat, sucking the last drops of semen from Inuyasha's head before releasing the member completely with a pop.

Inuyasha's cheast heaved and his head swam, his arms drape over his face.  
"That...was..." he couldn't even finish his sentence, his body still trembling from such a shocking orgasm.

"Inuyasha," the blonde interrupted. "As much fun as it is to fuck in a car, I have to work tomorrow, and I'd like to at least sleep in your bed afterwards un. So if you could drive us to your place un, that'd be great." Deidara gave his seme a forceful look, as if giving him a command to drive like a maniac, stopping for nothing and no one until they reached Inuyasha's bachelor pad.

Inuyasha smirked. "You got it." he said and zipped up his pants and jumped into the front seat. Once Dei was buckled in as well, he drove to his apartment at record speed.

When the car finally ground to a halt, Deidara was biting his lip and holding his head to keep it from spinning. He felt strange, not strange like sick, strange like he was high or something. He thought maybe he had just had some bad liquor, but that couldn't possibly explain why every movement felt so… damn good. His stomach had twisted into blissful knots as the car jiggled over the street, every vibration only made him hotter until he felt like he might die of heatstroke before ever reaching the so badly needed destination. If that wasn't bad enough, every time he shifted position, the uke could feel his stiff erection rub sensually against its denim prison, only making him want a release more desperately.

They hasitly made their way into Inuyasha's apartment and the hanyou immediately pushed the blonde gaainst the wall, grinding their hips together and biting at his neck.  
He wanted him, no needed him, bad.

Just be blunt force of contact sent Deidara over the edge, pulling deep moans from his lungs as he clung to every muscular curve on his seme's body, trying to gain more of the mind blowing contact. He shuddered, wishing the touching would never stop, but longing for it to go so much farther. The blonde panted slightly, fanning the hanyou's neck with hot puffs of air as he made lustful noises with every movement. "Ah, ah!... Inuyasha! Oh, that feels just so… Ann!... Take me now un! God I want you!"

"Right here in the hall?" Inuyasha smirked, feeling the blonde's erection rub against him through his pants.  
He suddenly had the urge to feel it and unipped his uke's pants quickly, reaching inside and taking a firm hold of the hot organ.

The uke let out a long moan of desperation as he strained himself as hard as he could, his latissimus dorsi arching and his calves trembling with tension, towards the incredible touch. Inuyasha started to roughly pump his hand along the sweet aching member, letting his claws scrape against it as well but taking care not to break the skin.

His mind clouded with euphoria Deidara pulled himself up by the seme's shoulders, mashing their mouths together and plunging his tongue into the hanyou's hot maw. The blonde almost moaned with blissful surprise as even the kiss felt more amazing that the heated moment they had shared in the club. Inuyasha was already completely erect in his jeans again, his cock twitching with eagerness to feel the blonde's tight warmth around it.  
Emboldened, Inuyasha broke the kiss and knelt down, staring intently at the blonde's erection. He'd never done this before, but he tried copying what Deidara did for him and sucked the entire thing into his throat. "NYA!" the uke screamed in sheer ecstasy, his hands flying to fist in the other man's hair as he struggled to force his way completely inside Inuyasha's throat. The pure need that racked his body and made his every muscle quake sent tears spilling from the corners of his eyes; even the drops rolling down his cheeks felt amazing. Inuyasha was surprised at how much he loved the taste and sucked roughly, dragging the thing into his throat deeper every time, letting his tongue flick out and lick the blonde's sack everytime his face drew close to it.

Deidara yanked at the hanyou's silver tresses, forcing Inuyasha's movements to quicken. The blonde lost control, his filament of tolerance burned out and he began to rock his hips forcefully in opposition with the other man's sucking, pushing himself faster, deeper into the hanyou's throat, fucking the other man's virgin esophagus. Deidara moaned ecstatically as the ridges of the seme's throat rolled over his pulsing member, giving him an unimaginable level of pleasure.

Inuyasha felt himself wanting to taste his blonde's fuck-friend's cream very badly. He reached up and dug his nails softly into the flesh of his inner thighs, dragging them down the soft skin, feeling it shudder under his fingertips. Meanwhile, he sucked deeply, as if trying to swallow the thing whole.

The touch of the hanyou's claws ravaging his thighs tipped the uke's scale, causing his entire body to shudder violently as it strained for his orgasm. Deidara's seed emptied into Inuyasha's throat as the blonde let an intoxicated moan rumble from deep within his chest. Inuyasha gagged softly as he struggled to swallow it all down without choking. The taste made his head spin and he still sucked, trying to get every last little drop of it.  
He pulled back, licking the blonde's thighs, up his stomach, puling off his short and licking up his chest to his sensitive nipples. Deidara's breath came in trembling gasps and his thighs quivered as he struggled to maintain his balance in the aftershock of release. The uke could hear his ears ringing as his stability wavered and he clung lustfully to Inuyasha's strong shoulders for support. Smirking, Inuyasha rolled one of the hardening pink buds in his teeth, his tongeu lapping at it hungrily.  
He moaned against the soft skin, his fingers finding their way to the blonde's entrance, rubbing his fingertips against it roughly.

The uke bit his lower lip, attempting to bar a deep moan from escaping his mouth as the hanyou toyed with his puckered rectum. The blonde squirmed slightly, futilely trying to angle himself to where he could simply press his entrance down over the teasing fingers. Deidara panted and groaned, writhing with heat from every touch that graced his erogenous skin.

"Heh." Inuyasha chuckled. "You must want it bad, huh?" he moved his head down again so wit ha bit of pushing, he was licking the puckered entrance with his hot, hot tongue.

Now facing the wall, the blonde mashed his forehead against the whitewashed surface, moaning into the barrier as slowly, sensually, the hanyou dipped his tongue passed the ring of muscle barring entrance to his anus.

Inuyasha smirked, rubbing his tongue in deeper. frocing it against the constricting walls. He was shocked that it was very clean.

"You touch yourself, ro get a lot of action don't you?" he smirked. "You're so clean down here."

He used his hands to gently spread Deidara's ass, his claws sotly digging into the flesh, opening the hole slightly.

He dove his tongue in again and started to thrust it eagerly.

Deidara squirmed slightly, enjoying the touch for as much as it was worth, but silently pleading for more. The uke moaned as he felt the burning muscle arch playfully inside of him, scraping at his inner walls with devious lust. "C-can you blame a… AH! A guy? AN! It feels so d-damn good un…" The blonde moaned as Inuyasha plunged his tongue in and out of the twitching anus.

"I suppose not." Inuyasha smirked and stood up. "Ahh...Deidara..." he hissed into the blonde's ear. "I need to feel you wrapped around me...shall we just do it here in the hallway? Or do you think you can make it to my bed? I have a waterbed, you know."

Deidara groaned wantonly, not really caring in particular as long as he got fucked soon. "Uh, that sounds good un… just take me wherever… I just want to feel you un…"

Inuyasha chuckled and picked up the blonde, unsore if he would be able to walk or not.

He plopped him down on the waterbed, the water rippling around him, his body swaying up and down.

The rippling made said blonde feel dizzy, and through his jumbled brain he wondered why. Deidara was about to ask his suitor if he had tampered with his drink, but the opportunity was lost as the hanyou clamored on top of him with a greedy look of intent sparkling in his wild golden eyes.

Inuyasha attacked him again, licking and sucking at his neck, nibbling his ears, suckling his nipples.

"mmm you taste so sweet." he murmured. "All of you...I can't get enough."

His shaft throbbed impatiently, wanting to get a feel of the sensually moaning blonde.

The uke hummed lustfully falling back into the swirling torrent of bliss that arose from the insistent touching. The caress of skin rubbing on skin drove the ninja to the brink and back like sex in and of itself. "Oh god… Inuyasha" Deidara moaned gruffly. "Fuck me rough, fuck me hard and fast and deep, fuck me like the dirty little slut I am un, just fuck me now!"

Inuyasha could feel his cock jump at those words. "Dirty little slut?" he repeated, chuckling. "Oh, you are, Deidara, you are a dirty little slut."

He grabbed Deidara's knees, spreading his legs wide and peering down at the twitching pink hole, licking his lips with lust.

How wonderfully hot and tight it looked.

Deidara bit his lip but kept his eyes trained on the other man, wanting desperately to watch the hanyou thrust into him and watch the man's face twist with pleasure. The thought made him hurt with an agonizing need, making the uke want to scream at Inuyasha to hurry. Inuyasha was suddenly mildly aware of something. The fact that they had no lube.

He released one of Deidara's knees to spit into his hand and rub it all over his cock. Jutting his hips out a bit, he placed the head of his cock at the blonde's entrance, but did not enter.

He wanted to hear the uke beg for it.

The blonde gasped as he felt the other man's cock press firmly against his needy rectum. Even without the organ pushed inside of him, Deidara could feel how massive Inuyasha was, making him thirst for the pleasure of being pounded into oblivion. When the hanyou hesitated, his victim groaned, knowing what was next as he had been though it a thousand and one times prior. "Don't make me beg you un…" Deidara's expression was perfectly rehearsed and the blonde didn't miss a single beat in making his supplication subtle yet arousing. "Please, Inuyasha… I want you… I want you inside of me… pleasuring me… fucking my brains out. God damnit Inuyasha, just do it un… don't make me feel more slutty than I already am."

Smirking, Inuyasha pushed the head inside the blonde, shivering at how damn hot and tight it was. His eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed in excstacy and he wasted no time, slamming the rest of the way inside, surprised by how easily the blonde took his whole above-average organ inside.

The trembling uke let out a cry that tore at his vocal chords as the thrust sent pleasure crashing through his body and crushing the air out of his lungs with the magnitude of its bliss. The blonde shuddered and grasped the sheets beneath him as he shuddered with the unexpectedly amazing feeling. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Deidara knew at this point that he'd been drugged, but the most predominant part of his brain didn't give a flying fuck at a rolling doughnut.

"Ohh...damn Dei~chan." Inuyasha groaned. "God you're soooo tight." The heat of the uke was just about enough to push him over the edge, so he had to settle down for a bit to regain his composure before he could move at all.

Meanwhile, his cock was throbbing and twitching inside the blonde.

The uke gasped, writing with pulsing stipulation he could barely stand the stillness with which Inuyasha held himself. The other man was acting as a god of purity sculpted from marble and placed as a bastion between the blonde and his most wanton desires.

When he was capable of moving without immediately releasing, Inuyasha grabbed onto Deidara's hips with his clawed hands and began to pump into him.

Finally receiving that which he craved most, Deidara issued forth with a stream of loud, erotic moans. Every movement inside of him was heaven, even as the hanyou's sheer thickness tore at his unscratched muscle, causing his twitching rectum to bleed and his claws pierced the supple flesh of the uke's thighs, Deidara felt nothing but the sheer white hot pleasure induced by the ecstasy that had been slipped into his alcohol.

Feeling some of the efects from the hot, wet kiss they had shared in the bar, Inuyasha's head was also reeling from the pleasure.  
No fuck had _ever_ felt so good before!  
He groaned, lifting the blonde's knees over his shoulder so he could get a better angle as he thrust deep into him. The bodies rocked with blissful sex, bringing every drop of water in the free-flow bed to life. With his head scrambled and his body already too far gone, Deidara felt as if he were flying, having sex and flying. Moaning, Inuyasha ran his claws up Deidara's sides, leaving red marks.

He could feel the blonde convulsing around him, sucking his organ back inside every time he pulled out. It was enough to drive him mad. Deidara's head lost all focus and there was nothing but the feeling. The feeling of being tossed by the arching waves beneath him, the feeling of the devilish claws racking his skin, and the feeling, the blissful feeling, of Inuyasha's cock plowing in and out of him like a piston.

Inuyasha suddenly flipped teh blonde over onto his hands and knees before continuing to pound into him, the new position causeing a new round or tght squeezes from the blonde.

Moaning, Inuyasha felt teh head of his organ buried deep inside his uke graze across something. Knowing he had found the blonde's prostate, he shifted half and inch and plowed right into it.

There was no need for a second thrust, the first brutal push sent Deidara spilling over with ecstatic bliss as his fluids emptied onto the rolling sheets, tightening his grip like a vice around the hanyou's aching member.

Hissing, Inuyasha found it hard to continue to thrust. "Ahh...Dei~chan...you're...you're squeezing me way to tight~!"

The uke could only groan desperately as he clung to the sheets with another wave of cumming rocking his body.

Fighting it, partially with the help of his demonlike strength, Inuyasha was able to start thrusting again. He just had to knwo what would become of his sweet screaming uke if he continued to mercilessly grind into his sweetspot. The uke moaned aloud as his prostate was pummeled, his chest taking the brunt of his weight as his arms fell from beneath him. Deidara tried desperately to muffle his outcries with the sheets beneath him, but they served as no barrier to control his lustful voice.

"Damn...Deidara...ohh I'm close..." Inuyasha hissed, feeling glorious pressure build up inside his stomach and cock.

The lecherous blonde could do nothing but relax in blissful leisure, opening himself the smallest bit wider, beaconing for the hanyou to fill him from tip to crown with the burning fluids of passion.

Grabbing the blonde's hips and jerking them back, with one last hard thrust, the hanyou felt his release shoot out of him in long, forceful streams. He threw his head back and almost howled in pleasure. The blonde convulsed as the drug in his veins made the forceful release into the most beautiful feeling, as if the fingers of pleasure were plunging as deep into his body as they could reach. Deidara let out a shrill cry of sheer ecstasy, his eyes flying open and spilling tears down his cheeks in his unbounded elation. Inuyasha's release was so powerful and nerve-shaking that he couldn't even bear to stay up on his knees and collapsed on top of Deidara, breathing hard, moaning softly as aftershocks coursed through his veins.

The blonde trembled under the new weight and fell to the bed, being squished beneath the hanyou's shuddering body, pressing both men together in a heated pile of moist flesh and semen. Deidara would have moaned if his energies had not been completely drained, though he did continue to pant as he basked in the euphoria of after-sex exhaustion.

"Ohh...Dei..." Inuyasha whispered, lovingly running his fingers through the other man's delicate blonde hair. The uke tilted his head into the touch; even though he had achieved his release, every instance of contact still felt like heaven on earth. Deidara hummed contentedly in reply, not yet able to form a coherent answer yet. Inuyasha pulled out of his uke messily, throwing his hair back over his shoulder as he laid down beside him, pulling the blonde close so that his back was pressed into the hanyou's chest.

Deidara grunted, but rubbed his blond mop of hair against the hanyou's shoulder gratefully as he continued to revel in the sheer bliss.  
"You… are amazing un…" the uke was just able to groan as a tired smile spread across his lips.

Inuyasha chuckled softly, pressing a wet kiss to Deidara's shoulder as he pulled the blanket over them. "Will you be here in the morning?" he asked.

Deidara felt his own heart sink at the thought of abandoning the man beside him, but let his head fall to the bed sadly. The uke struggled for the words that caught in his throat every time. It was never easy, but something about Inuyasha, or this night made it particularly painful.  
"I can't un…" he whispered, still unsure of his own resolution, but something about who he was, or thought he was, kept him from staying with the same man twice.

Inuyasha exhaled slowly. "Oh...I...I see..."

Deidara let out a deep breath, curling himself into the curve of the hanyou's warm body. "Please… don't be too mad at me un…"

"I'm not mad." Inuyasha said. "Just go to sleep cutie."

The blonde trembled slightly, feeling as if something ill was going to accompany the following morning's sunrise, but the thought was swept away as Inuyasha gently tucked his blond bangs behind his ear. Giving a defeated hum, Deidara let himself fall into a heavy sleep in the seme's arms. Inuyasha wanted the blonde to stay with him. He wanted to always have him. But that was asking too much, especially since they just met. So giving that same defeated hum, he also fell asleep.

That morning came with a spiteful coldness that racked its wicked claws over Inuyasha's windowpanes, leaving frost to damper the view of the outside world. As the hanyou stirred, his ears flicked, thinking he herd movement within his house. As he came more awake, however, his heart sank as he realized it was only the sound of a steady rain beating against his street side apartment window. Aside from Inuyasha himself, the place was empty as a graveyard.

Despite the fact that he was aware his uke would be gone by morning, he still missed him terribly.  
Pulling on a pair of pants dismally, he made his way to the kitchen and saw a note. Picking it up, he unfolded it.

'_Inuyasha,'_ the note read _'I'm sorry things had to be this way, but they do. Relationships never end well when I'm involved. I don't want to get YOU involved. I'm sorry too that I had to leave so soon, I didn't want to wake you up to say good bye because I thought it would hurt too much. I start my shift at the Red Dawn Café too early anyway._

I wanted to thank you for last night too, I don't remember a lot of it, but I feel like shit leaving you, and my ass hurts like hell, so it must have been amazing.

Good luck finding whoever it is you are looking for. She was pretty, whoever she was you were with before.

Regretlessly Yours,  
~Deidara'

"Red Dawn cafe?" Inuyasha repeated, running his thumb across the words. "I wonder where that is."  
He quickly got dressed, loose jeans and a tight red button up, threw on his leather jacket and helmet and jumped on his motorcycle.  
He just couldn't let this one get away.

Though the rain battered him and impeded his every process as he wound his way through the city, Inuyasha eventually came upon a small building nestled between a barber shop and a pharmacy on the corner of two desolate streets in the old district of the downtown area. Water cascaded from the rusty gutter below the red neon sign, creating a murky moat, seemingly to impede customers. Through the wide-paned windows at the front of the café however, the hanyou could see the comfortable belly of the eatery, bathed in a warm yellow light.

He took off his helmet and walked inside. It was cozy and warm, and by no means crowded but also not desolate.  
He scanned the workers, trying to see Deidara. He got the right restaurant, right?

Inuyasha heard a fit of cursing from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. An elderly couple in the furthest corner of the café looked up at the noise, but quickly returned to cutting their scrambled eggs with edgeless knives. Not another soul in the restaurant paid the noise attention. Suddenly, the familiar blond man emerged backwards from the doors labeled 'Kitchen.' Deidara's hands were laden, one with a large tray full of plates of biscuits, gravy, hash browns and the like, and the other with a full pot of hot coffee. The blonde didn't even notice Inuyasha, only that there was a figure in the doorway. As he rushed past to serve the group chattering nearest the right wall he called hastily to the hanyou. "You may take any seat sir, I'll be there in just a moment un."

Chuckling, knowing that Dei was too busy to really see him, he sat where he was told and waited for the lovely waiter to come over to him.

Once the first table was settled, each enjoying his or her breakfast, Deidara finally turned towards Inuyasha, small notebook and pencil in hand. Upon seeing the hanyou, however, he froze in his tracks, utterly caught off guard by the hanyou's mere presence. The blonde wobbled on his feet a bit before regaining enough of a hold on himself to speak. "I… Inuyasha un?"

"Hello." Inuyasha said. "I know you said you didn't like relationships, but I just can't let you off that easily. Not until you have dinner with me at least once."

Still in shock, Deidara couldn't take his eyes off the hanyou, wondering to himself if perhaps it was only a figment of his imagination, a delusion he was having as a result of his encounter the previous night. "It's… too early un… we don't serve dinner until five-o-clock…"

"Well I didn't mean right now." Inuyasha chuckled. "Tonight. And not here, someplace else. Will you be my date tonight?"

Deidara bit his lip and looked away, weighing the possibility of escaping back into the kitchen. An angry look from the scar-faced older man behind the register warned the blond to get back to work, but the cashier made no move. "Look un," Deidara said, turning back to Inuyasha. "I have a break in about 45 minutes, we can talk then un. For now can I get you anything to eat?" Chuckling, Inuyasha ordered a small coffee.

Deidara sighed and hastened himself back to the kitchen to retrieve a mug for the silver haired man. When he returned, Inuyasha smiled up at him, making the blonde blush slightly as he filled the cup from the pot he'd never put down. Standing back up straight, Deidara marked the hanyou's order in his notebook. "Would you like cream for your coffee un?" he asked out of instinct once he had finished his jotting.

"No, I drink it black." Inuyasha smiled.

"All right then un. Just give me a wave if you need anything more hm." With that the uke turned on his heel to check on the elderly couple in the corner before he again disappeared through the heavy kitchen door.

The time passed rather slowly, to pass the minutes Inuyasha sipped his way through two cups of coffee and even ordered himself a piece of marble cake. Every tick of the wall clock seemed slower than the last until Deidara again emerged from the kitchen, this time wiping his wet hands on his apron and calling to someone else that he was going on his break. The uke tossed his blonde hair quickly before approaching Inuyasha's table, pulling out the chair opposite to the hanyou and sitting himself there.

"Ah, there you are." Inuyasha smiled. "I was afraid it was already tuesday."

"Ha, very funny un" the blonde chided. Deidara looked down for a moment, twisting a silver ring with a green kanji print on it around his right index finger absentmindedly. The silence was thick until the uke looked back up at Inuyasha. "I wasn't expecting you to come here un…"

"I told you, I couldn't let you go that easy." INuyasha said. "I've found myself infatuated with you."

Deidara looked at the other man with skeptical eyes, his brow furrowing questioningly. So many questions swam in the uke's brain, but none managed to escape past his lips aside from a quiet "why?"

"I...felt...fuzzies." Inuyasha blushed. "Feelings for you. I had to see you again."

"The fuzzies un?" The uke couldn't help but giggle at this, finally able to relax a bit he leaned his head on his hand, propping up his elbow on the table. "You're cute un…"

"Shut up." Inuyasha gave his world-class pout and looked away blushing.

"Aw," the uke cooed, "I didn't mean anything by it un." His blonde eyebrow turned up in a look that begged forgiveness. Deidara nibbled at his lower lip nervously, knowing he was about to break on of his most sacred personal rules for no clear and obvious reason. "Inuyasha, don't be upset with me un." The uke stroked the other man's cheek with his knuckles. "I'll go to dinner with you tonight un, on the condition that you don't come stalking me at work again when I have to leave early tomorrow morning un."

Inuyasha sighed. "I promise. And it wasn't stalking. You said in teh note where you were."

"But still I… - !" Deidara was cut off as the hanyou leaned across the small café table and kissed the uke's protesting lips just firmly enough to quiet him.

"And who knows?" Inuyasha said, pulling away. "You might like me more than you think you do."

Deidara blushed, touching his fingers gently to his lips in astonishment. It was strange, the softest of kisses he had ever felt, it lacked the fiery passion the uke was so used to receiving, and yet it felt so beautiful. Deidara opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but another crash from the kitchen followed by a bout of loud cursing took his attention from the hanyou. Startled, the blonde stood again, realizing again the cashier's glare the blonde knew he'd taken too long with his break. "Sorry un," Deidara apologized to Inuyasha. "My break's over, but I'll be off work at three if you want to pick me up then? I took a cab here so I don't have a car with me…"

"I hope you like motorcycles." Inuyasha smirked.

Deidara gave the other man a wide grin, his cerulean eyes sparkling brightly with anticipation. He would have told the hanyou he found them very attractive, but instead tuned back, disappearing again through the kitchen door.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked out the door after leaving the money required on the table, putting his leather coat back on.  
OH yes.  
He could get used to this.


	2. InuDei Sorrow

Five-o-clock rolled around at the Red Dawn Café, the rain outside had finally let up until only mist obscured the air and droplets rolled off the leaves of every tree, giving their shadows a residual shower. Deidara sighed exhaustedly as he punched his time-card and removed his apron, drying his hands on the garment quickly before hanging it on his nail just inside the kitchen door.

"I'm clocking out Kakuzu," the blonde said with dwindling enthusiasm as he passed the cashier. "Have a good evening for me un." The man behind the register nodded to his co-worker, but gave him the slightest of glares and leaned on the counter as Deidara made his way towards the exit.

"I want you wide-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow, Deidara, no more drinking on work nights, got that kid?" The blonde man waved his hand absently in the air without turning back to Kakuzu, signaling his acknowledgement.

The bell to the door rung cheerfully as Deidara pushed the front door out onto the porch, thankful his workplace had an awning to shield him from the rain. He had told Inuyasha to go home for the day, and come back to pick him up after work to take him to dinner, but was worried that the other man had forgotten. The waiter stood under the tin roofing, rubbing his bare arms to keep them warm for a few minutes, growing progressively more discouraged as still the silver-haired man did not show up. Deidara had his cell phone out and was about to call for the bus schedule, when the roar of a troubled engine pulled onto the street passing just by the café.

The motor belonged to a certain cherry-red chopper that happened to seat a certain silver-haired hanyou.

His hair was in a long braid down his back, and it trailed up into a cherry-red helmet. He wore an almost obscenely tight leather jacket, and equally tight jeans, tucked into chunky, steel-toed leather boots. He nudged the kick-stand with his boot and turned off the engine, setting his helmet on the seat of the motorcycle and hurrying over to teh shivering blonde.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." he said, stripping off his tight leather jacket to reveal an equally almost obscenely too tight white tee-shirt beneath it. Every move the hanyou made his muscles could be seen beneath the cloth, gliding almost sensually beneath his leathery skin.

He draped the jacket over Deidara's shoulders. "Put that on." he said. "You're gonna want it, it gets cold while riding, even on sunny days."

He grabbed a second helmet, a black one, and tossed it at the blonde. "That too." he said. "I'm a bit of a reckless driver."

Deidara snapped out of his ogling when he was tossed the helmet, almost fumbling the protective gear. The uke gave his escort a skeptical look, but tucked the helmet under one arm while he used his free hand to tug his long, blond tresses out of the tight ponytail that kept his hair out of the food at work. Giving his hair a quick shake, Deidara smiled to himself as it cascaded over his shoulders and back like a tickling waterfall. He ran a hand through his own mop to make sure it was falling straight before looking back up at his date and giving him a cock-eyed smile.

"Why is that not very reassuring un?"

"Who said anything about reassuring?" Inyasha chuckled, popping sliding his helmet back over his head, slightly muffling his voice. "It was a warning, not a reassurance. You might want to put your arms through the sleeves, or you'll lose the jacket."

Giving the other man a smirk and a chuckle, Deidara dawned his own borrowed helmet.

"Really? I figured it would make a pretty good flag hanging off my shoulders un." The blonde raised his eyebrows jokingly at Inuyasha as he slid his arms into the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it snuggly around himself. The leather didn't quite cling to his narrower frame the way it had to Inuyasha's toned physique.

Inhaling deeply, Deidara smiled beneath the visor, his senses having been filled with the left over smell of his escort's skin that had once been housed by the same helmet.

"Now, climb on and hold on tight." Inuyasha kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine loudly, looking back at the blonde.

Deidara nearly jumped onto the back half of the motorcycle's banana-seat, instantly wrapping his arms tightly around the other's torso. Beneath the helmet, the uke was grinning with wild excitement; he'd always thought a motorcycle was the most attractive of vehicles, but the thought of actually riding one was exhilarating. In his excitement, Deidara leaned his head over the other man's shoulder and drew his legs together anxiously until his chin was pressing into Inuyasha's shoulder and his knees were squeezing against the other man's thighs.

"Now...don't let go!" Inuyasha laughed and revved the engine loudly, then took off into traffic his braid flying out behind both of them.

Instantly Deidara clung to the other man's chest with twice the force until his chest was pressed so tight against Inuyasha's back that he could barely breath. Looking over his escort's shoulder, Deidara was a little put off by the silver braid flying behind them both; inwardly he wished the other man had left his hair down to whip around in the open air. As if the blonde thinking about it made it happen, the red tie that bound the end of Inuyasha's braid suddenly came untied and flew off behind them, his long silvery hair coming out of its braid and enveloping Deidara in a waterfall of softness. The blonde's vision was instantly obscured by the cascade of silver hair enveloping the visor of his helmet. For an instant, Deidara closed his eyes and slackened his grip on the other man's torso until he held Inuyasha's chest in a firm, but tender grip. The uke angled his head slightly as if dipping his face into the cool stream of tresses springing from beneath his date's helmet, but could not feel the touch of Inuyasha's hair through the protective headgear. Deidara caught himself wishing he could take the helmet off and feel the rush of the other man's mane in his face.

Inuyasha suddenly turned his head to partially look back at the blonde. "You enjoying yourself?" he shouted over the roaring wind, laughing.

Startled, Deidara was snapped back to reality, thanking Kami his flushing cheeks could not be seen from under the helmet – or so he thought. In a proud attempt at appearing aloof, the uke nodded absently and looked out onto the street rushing by. Again Deidara's arms resumed their death-grip on the other man's torso; feeling foolish, he turned his head away from the tempting flow of hair, instead watching the cars whiz by in the opposite lane of traffic. With a laugh, Inuyasha sped up further, the engine roaring like a wildcat as he sped off, the wind whooshing even more powerfully now.

The swift air made Deidara feel as if he were going to be yanked off of the back of the motorcycle backwards; the thought made him flinch slightly and clutch his hands in the other man's tight shirt. The uke's heart was racing with the rush of exhilaration, and he wished most strongly that the ride would never end. Again Deidara cursed the helmet encasing his head as he felt compelled to nuzzle Inuyasha's shoulder thankfully; the blond could only bite his lip and repress the urge. Much too soon, the ride was over. inuyasha kicked the stand down and pulled his helmet off, hooking it over the handlebar. "We're here." he said. "Haha, obviously."

He stretched his hand out to take Deidara's helmet.

Deidara groaned to himself, reluctantly handed over the helmet and pouting at the other man for a moment. The uke's blond hair was made a mess by the headwear, his blond tresses thrown into wild disarray. Deidara combed his fingers through his own hair and fluffed it slightly until he thought he had smoothed over most of the loose strands.

"So un," he began, swinging his leg over one side of the bike and sliding grudgingly off of the seat, "where are we eating?"

Inuyasha waved his hand behind him at a well known restaurant.  
A well known _EXPENSIVE_ restaurant.  
"I want to treat you." he almost purred, running the back of his hand against Deidara's cheek, pushing his blonde hair back over his ear.

Deidara blushed slightly, not knowing exactly how to react. It was the kind of fancy Japanese steak-house that he, a starving-artist working as a waiter to get by, couldn't afford to so much as reserve a table at let alone eat. The uke took an intimidated step backwards, looking up with shock at the restaurant. "Uh… Inu-yasha… you… it's too much un… I'm not worth you spending this much money un…" Deidara was about to take another step backwards when his date took tender hold of his hand and gave it a gentle tug back towards the restaurant.

"Of course you're worth it." Inuyasha pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, leaning in for a tender kiss. "If you're not worth it, then no one is. I told you, I like you. A lot."

Deidara blushed but allowed himself to be kissed; he was surprised, not by the kiss itself, but by the nature of the action. The blonde was not in the least bit used to such gentleness, it was shocking to some degree, but very comforting at the same time. The uke stood, immobilized by his own surprise for an instant, before slowly returning the soft kiss, unsure if that was what he was supposed to be doing.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss, his hands resting gently on Deidara's hips.

"Are you over the drama?" he asked, breaking the sweet connection. "Are you ready to come inside? I have a reservation, it would be very unfortunate if I had to eat by myself."

Deidara gave the tiniest of smiles, shrugging his shoulders as if to say he was fine. "I don't think you should be spending so much on me," the blonde looked down and poked his index fingers together, trying to calm his rosy cheeks. "I wouldn't want you to have to eat alone on my account un..."

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha beamed and dragged the blonde towards the restaurant.

He was happy now, very happy.

And he really DID have a reservation...

The blonde didn't complain at being tugged along by the arm; it wasn't so bad, come to think of it. Deidara found himself not minding being led wherever the other man pleased; in fact, he was actually enjoying it. There was something about Inuyasha, something in his smile, or his laugh, or how tightly he squeezed Deidara's hand that made the uke want to break all of his personal relationship rules – the first of which, not to see someone more than once, had already been shattered to smithereens.

They were very soon whisked into the restaurant and seated at a very romantic, secluded table.

They were on a balcony. just big enough for the two of them, over looking a flower garden that hummed with bumble bees and flitted with butterflies.

It was about 6:00 and a beautiful sunset was starting to paint the sky in the distance.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at the wonder on Deidara's face.

"You like it?" he whispered, not wanted to startle him out of his reverie TOO severely.

Deidara's eyes seemed to swim, having been overloaded with all the majesty he was so unaccustomed to. The uke took a long pause as if it was difficult to comprehend the serenity and he needed a moment for his mind to catch up with all that his eyes were seeing. After a terribly long stillness, the blonde looked back to his date with profound wonderment reflected on his face. "It… it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen un…"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Second?" he muttered. "Is it...not good enough?"

Deidara blushed a moment, taken aback that the other man would for a second think that it was less than enough; it was more so even. "No no un," he started, correcting himself and putting one hand on Inuyasha's as if asking for forgiveness, "that's not it at all... it's just..." The uke looked off into the garden once again, loosing himself for an instant in the beauty of the scene once again. "It's just that… it lasts too long un..." Seeing the confused look on his date's face, Deidara ran his fingers through his own blonde hair a moment, trying to gather the right words. "It's... drawn out... thinned by the hour un... it is amazing now, but... it's a shame that such beauty should die slowly..." The uke turned back to look into Inuyasha's eyes. "That's why I am a firm believer that there is no beauty, no art, that can quite parallel an explosion; it is borne instantly, fills the world with light instantly, and dies instantly. If you blinked, you would miss it un."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's rather morbid for a first real date, isn't it?" he said. "I outta show you...my wind scar...gods, you'd love that."

Deidara looked away for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be morbid un," a bit put off by the comment he resumed his gaze at the scenery. The uke sighed to himself, looking down briefly. "I'll have to throw you an exhibition sometime un... you'll get what I mean then."

"I look forward to it." Inuyasha smiled warmly and rest his hand on top of the blonde's.

Soon, a waiter rolled through with a cart with several types of wines on it.

"Do you drink, Dei?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the types of wine.

Lowering his eyes just slightly Deidara batted his lashes at his date in mock flirtation. "Hm, forgotten how we met already un?" The blonde chuckled slightly, giving the other man's hand a quick squeeze before pulling the wine menu from Inuyasha's hand. "I'll have a small glass of the shinshū un," returning the menu to his date, Deidara gave him a sly smile, "though I do feel guilty about running up your bill un..."

"You mean to tell me YOU remember it?" he said. "My memory of the wohle night is so fuzzy, I can barely recall anything except...well...you know." he smirked. "And of course how damn good it was."

Deidara laughed, raising a hand to cover his mouth and his blush while waving the other hand, suddenly feeling the heat of embarrassment. When he'd managed to calm himself from the thought of the preceding night, the blonde looked up at the other man with a kind of impish smile. "You flatter me Inuyasha!" again Deidara's cheeks flushed softly. "Trust me, un, I don't wake up in a strange man's bed with a hangover like that unless alcohol was involved." The uke quickly closed his mouth, regretting what he'd said almost instantly.

Inuyasha had no desire to make a thing of it, and continued on with the conversation, as if he didn't even hear what the blonde said.  
"Alright, alright, I get it." he chuckled, ordering a small bottle of warm sake for himself.  
He stared at the blonde for a while, in silence, beautiful, beautiful silence.

He then reached up across the small table and caressed his cheek gently, watching as his skin was dusted with pink, and his honey golden hair swayed and swished to his touch.  
"Gods..." he whispered. "You are so beautiful..."

The uke blushed further and looked down slightly out of shyness pinching his lower lip cutely between his teeth. Finally releasing his lip, now turning rosy from being nibbled nervously, Deidara looked up at his date through a screen of thick black lashes. "You know, not many people call me beautiful un..." Looking away shamefully, the blonde thought to himself about the faithless life he was so used to leading, silently adding his own thoughts: _'people call me sexy and slutty... never beautiful...'_

"It's their loss." Inuyasha said. "You are so beautiful, you scare them away from the words. As if telling you will solidify the words into something more powerful and your beauty will radiate to the point you shine with glory." he chuckled. "Or something like that."

The other man gave Inuyasha a stupefied look, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what it was he had just said but being too polite to do so. "Ok, I'm not that pretty un." Deidara gave a snort, half of laughter and half of indignant pride. "Besides, I think the word you're looking for is handsome un."

"Not with that face." Inuyasha smirked. "You're beautiful. Those cerulean eyes, the honey hair, you're so pretty..."  
The blonde sighed and let himself lean into the other man's caressing hand. "Fine, fine un... I'll be pretty for you, but don't expect me to be going out of my way to replace some girl for you hm."

"Replace?" Inuyasha snorted. "I was glad to be rid of my last girl. If you were a replacement for her, I would be sick of you too. But I really like you."

Deidara made a face as if he was about to reply, but was interrupted as a glass of red wine was placed before him. The waiter delivered the bottle of sake to Inuyasha secondly before giving both men a strange, sideways look and wheeling his cart of alcohols away.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the man's back as he walked away, a very ukeish gesture indeed.  
He then turned his attention back to Deidara with a warm smile.

Deidara returned the smile with a slight chuckle to himself. Without commenting on the other man's cutely juvenile behavior, the blonde lifted his glass of wine to his smirking lips, taking the tiniest of sips to ration the rich flavor. With the glass still resting at his mouth, Deidara lowered his eyes at the other man, giving him a flirtatiously seductive look.

"Here, let me give you a taste of mine." Inuyasha said sensually and took a sip of his warm sake, then leaned across the table and took Deidara's chin in his hand. He Suddenly kissed the blonde passionately, forcing his tongue between his pink petals, as well as the alchohol, and then pulling away and smirking.

Deidara seemed to trail after the kiss, leaning forward a fraction of an inch as the other man pulled away. Letting his lips rest against one another without Inuyasha's tongue between, the uke closed his eyes in unison with his mouth. There was tense silence for a moment while the hanyou waited with bated breath for his date's reaction. Gradually the corners of Deidara's lips turned upward into a smile and he opened his eyes until they were half-lidded. "It is harsh and dry un; the bittersweet drink of a lonely man." His smile growing just barely, the uke looked down at his own drink. "I'd like you to taste mine too un, I think you will find it to be a very sweet... wet drink un..." The blonde trailed off as again he raised the glass of shinshū to his lips.

"Oh yes, please." Inuyasha purred watching the blonde with aroused interest. It was incredible, the way his pink petal parted just slightly to gently wrap around the lip of the cup, his blonde lashes dancing on his cheeks as he closed them.  
He felt certain tingles shoot between his legs as he observed the beautiful man across the table, and leaned out a bit, impatiently waiting for his lover's beautiful kiss.

With a quiet hum to himself, Deidara lowered the glass, setting it safely on the table before looking back up to his date with half-lidded eyes. The uke lifted a nimble hand to quickly give Inuyasha's cheek a tender stroke before cupping the other man's jaw. With the slightest of movements, the blonde drew the other's face in closer, leaning his own in with moist lips parted invitingly. Deidara pressed his mouth softly against the seme's, not wasting any time in plunging his wine-soaked tongue past Inuyasha's parted jaws.

Inuyasha massaged his tongue quite brutally against the uke's, one hand flying up to tangle in the blonde's golden tresses.  
His eyes closed willingly as he relished in the contrasting sharp, sour taste of the wine and the blonde's own sweet flavor.

The taste made the hanyou's head spin as pleasent shivers shot down between his legs and coursed up his spine, even made his toes tingle.  
He did not want the beautiful connection to ever, ever end.

Deidara groaned happily as he angled his mouth against the other man's jaw to reach his tongue deeper into Inuyasha's maw. Their lips pressed together so passionately that the uke couldn't help but let a quiet moan slip from between his teeth and fall into his date's waiting mouth. Deidara trembled slightly, his cheeks growing hot as somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered exactly where he and Inuyasha were, but the feeling of the other man's tongue rolling lovingly over his own was too good; he refused to let go.

Deidara groaned happily as he angled his mouth against the other man's jaw to reach his tongue deeper into Inuyasha's maw. Their lips pressed together so passionately that the uke couldn't help but let a quiet moan slip from between his teeth and fall into his date's waiting mouth. Deidara trembled slightly, his cheeks growing hot as somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered exactly where he and Inuyasha were, but the feeling of the other man's tongue rolling lovingly over his own was too good; he refused to let go.

Inuyasha's long nimble fingers ran through Deidara's hair as he continued to sweetly attack the latter's tongue, pressing his own warm, wet muscle against the blonde's in a steady, sultry, sexy rhythm.

The uke responded wantonly, nipping at the other man's tongue playfully before suckling on Inuyasha's muscle sensually. A long string of saliva escaped from between the two mouths and trickled down their chins, causing a pleasurable hum to rumble in Deidara's throat. The blond was beginning to feel the terribly arousing pulls of the kiss wadding his stomach into heated knots; he wished to himself that it could have been after dinner and the restaurant could have been abandoned immediately.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat with a smirk as he stared at the blonde with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. "Mmmm...delicious..." he purred, licking his lips sensually.

The blonde blushed and averted his eyes quickly, shying away from the provocative look the other man gave him. Trying his hardest to conceal the anxiety in his face Deidara closed his eyes, weighing his own decisions with a grain of salt. Shamefully, the uke wiped the mixture of salvias off of his jaw, suddenly having second thoughts about seeing Inuyasha. It wasn't that he didn't like the other man, he did, but that was just it; Deidara was liking him too much, which scared him like nothing else.

The blonde bit his lower lip at his last true relationship that had ended in horrible tragedy years ago; after that the uke had removed himself from the dating market... until now that is.

Inuyasha leaned forward on the table with a seductive grin. "Come on, look at me." he said softly.

Deidara strained to give the other man a half smile and to look at him through his peripheral vision, but still kept his head averted, telling himself to stop what he was doing; he couldn't let himself fall for this man, no matter how charming, only to have his heart torn out again.

Inuysha's gaze softened as he frowned and looked more tenderly at the blonde. "Hey…" he said, taking his chin in his warm hand and making him look the hanyou in the eye gently. "Is something wrong?"

"It's fine un..." the uke looked away, his face the very image of shame. "It's just..." there was a long, painful silence while Deidara rolled his own thoughts over and over inside his head, as if he thought about it enough, everything might become magically easy. "It's just... I... I can't be with you un..."

Those words hit Inuyasha in the chest like a deadweight.

"Did I...do something wrong...?" he asked, dread building a knot in his throat.

He really liked the blonde.

REALLY liked him.

He didn't want to lose him!

Still refusing to look back at his date, Deidara let out a heavy sigh. "No un... that's just it... Inuyasha, you do everything too right un." The uke lifted his hand to place it on the other man's hand where it rested on his cheek, holding it there for a moment before slowly pulling the hand away. "You've made this evening so perfect un, you've made me begin to fall for you, Inuyasha." Deidara looked up at the other man, his eyes seeming to plead for forgiveness. "I just can't let myself fall in love again, I..." the uke turned away and looked down into the garden as the sun was casting it's last few rays of purple over the golden horizon. "I can't open myself up to being hurt again un..."

"Who said anything about love?" Inuyasha said softly. "Hey, don't assume this is anything more than what it is. We're two young men having a nice evening together. Neither of us really have the right to assume it is anything more than that. Don't try to love me, we've only known eachother for a couple days. Just live in the moment."

Deidara shivered slightly at those words, suddenly angry with himself and angry with Inuyasha, but he couldn't figure out why. With a loud thud the blonde slammed his hands down onto the table, giving the other man quite a start. "But damn it Inuyasha if you don't have your foot in the door un!" Deidara buried his fingers in his long yellow hair cursing silently and angrily at himself. With his shoulders shivering weakly, the uke gripped his own hair and pulled on it crossly. "I'm not the kind of person you should be dating un, it won't end well... the last guy who got close to me ended up in a pile of ash six feet under, and I ended up behind bars for three years un."

"Don't assume I don't know how to handle myself." Inuyasha said. He suddenly wiggled the ears atop his head. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not human. I'm the last person you should be worried about."

Deidara gave the other man a blank expression. "So... a demon then un?" Not meaning to offend, the blonde quickly corrected himself, "Not that there is anything wrong with that un, I've a good friend, works night shifts at the café, who is a shark demon un..." Looking away, however, Deidara could not help but recall the painful past.

~Flashback~

_"Are you paying attention Danna un?" Deidara turned in an excited circle, cradling in his palms a rather heavy-looking, snow white sculpture of a falcon. The uke grinned at the smile he received from the man in his company. He was an older man with a wild mop of blood-red hair and expressionless eyes. The redhead leaned on the hood of a shaky station wagon parked off a gravel road half way through a burned out corn field. Sitting on the hood of the car next to him was a cardboard box filled to the top with similar sculptures. The man smiled at his date, folding his arms and settling in for the show. "You're really gonna love this Sasori Danna un, and you will have to admit that true art is ephemeral!" With an overjoyed grin plastered across his face, Deidara tied a wax coated string around the neck of his sculpture and slid a cigarette lighter out of his tight jeans pocket. Sasori gave the uke a playfully bored snort and tilted his head to the side a bit._

"Hurry it up brat, you're burning daylight."

"You can't rush perfection un!" Deidara shot back with a flirtatious scowl. Not wanting to keep his lover waiting any longer, the uke lit the wick on his clay bird's neck, counted to three and with a grunt of effort, chucked the creation into the air. "Art is a BANG un!" he shouted after it. There was a loud, percussive explosion and a flash of light as the clay bird exploded in mid air, sending sparks and tiny balls of fire in all directions. Deidara's grin stretched even wider than it had been. Then, like a shockwave, there was a second report. The secondary explosion shook the air violently, pushing the blonde artist to the ground. Confused, Deidara shielded his face from the blast of fire and shrapnel until he was sure all the explosions were exhausted. When finally he uncovered his eyes, the uke screamed in shock and fear. Where there had once been a box of sculptures and a hatchback and a boyfriend, was now a pile of burning oil, twisted metal and charred earth. Deidara broke down…

"Though I don't think a demon could have survived that blast either un..."

"Hey, calm down." Inuyasha said, putting his hand on Deidara's shoulder. "No need to dwell in the past, okay? Tonight is about enjoying yourself."

With a blush streaking across his cheeks and a sheepish smile, Deidara looked back up at the other man. "You're right un. Look at me, I must be spoiling your perfectly planned evening un..." Giving the hanyou a look that begged forgiveness, the blonde squeezed Inuyasha's hand. "I'm sorry un."

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha smiled. "I just don't want to see you worrying. I want to see a smile on that pretty face."

Deidara rested his chin in his palms and let the corners of his lips turn upward slightly. He let himself be distracted from his memories by the handsome man across the table from him. The artist raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth; as he was about to reply, he was interrupted by the sound of a girl's voice. Looking up, both men's eyes met with the sight of a rather excited looking waitress dressed in a fancy-looking red uniform. The girl beamed at both Inuyasha and Deidara, seeming altogether too thrilled to be working so late in the evening. Aside from her red uniform, she had her hair in a long braid, leaving her bangs pinned back by silver berets.

"Hi!... uh... Good evening gentlemen. My name is Mang, and I will be your server this evening. Have you two decided what you would like to start out with this evening?"

Inuyasha smiled at the young woman and the two young men conversed for a moment before ordering.

The food came very quickly, much too quickly it seemed for normal restaurant service.

They ate their fill of small-cut steak, shrimp and a small portion of chicken alfredo, finished a bottle of wine between the two of them and finished the night with greek ice cream.

Inuyasha half-carried a sated, giggling Deidara back to the motorcycle and casually said, "Your place or mine?"

The half tipsy artist had sacrificed most of his class to the wine and hung around his date's neck as he spoke. "I have to thank you somehow for spoiling me this evening un. I'll show you how to get to my place and then I'll make you tea." Deidara tossed his blond hair over his shoulder so that the wind couldn't buffet it into his face and gave the half-demon a crocked smile. "I've got a new movie I borrowed from Itachi if you are up for a romantic comedy un." Suddenly, the uke's face changed, his grin faded into seeming wonderment as he studied Inuyasha's face, slowly stroking a warm palm down the other man's cheek. Inwardly Deidara was asking himself why it was that such a handsome man liked him... _really_ liked him.

"Sounds good." he said, glad he had barely had any of the wine. he did have to drive, after all. And he was reckless enough as it was, sober.

He hopped on the back of his motorcycle, and patted the seat behind him, wanting to feel the beautiful blonde cling to his bac again.

The embrace came as was expected, the uke wrapping his arms eagerly tight around his counterpart's chest and squeezing the rest of himself snugly against Inuyasha's body. With a slightly silly hum, the blonde nuzzled the back of the other man's neck, pressing his nose into the warm skin and musky smelling silver hair. Deidara couldn't help but smile, using his fingertips to feel the very muscular build of his date's torso he had somehow forgotten from when he had felt them rippling the night before.

Inuyasha smirked and revved teh engine. Before long they were speeding down the street again, his hair billowing out around the blonde and his abdominal muscles going even more rigid to keep himself sitting up.

His shoulders seemed to get broader as he braced himself against the wind speed and his neck the same.

He was like a power horse, by god.

Deidara clutched firmly to the rigid body, almost digging his fingers into the defined creases of Inuyasha's sculpted torso. Nearly losing himself to the rush and the alcohol, the artist barely remembered to point out an upcoming turn to the driver. Pointing with an extended arm, the blonde guided his date from the city's commercial district, past the café and into a progressively more rundown neighborhood. The houses the pair passed seemed to sag on their frames, the vinyl siding rippled like plastic lake water, thick weeds matted around the graves of rusted swing sets and automobiles. Unstable chain link fences penned in unhappy dogs which glowered at the two men as they sped past.

Finally, Deidara motioned for the motorcycle to be stopped in front of a creaky looking duplex with a slumped porch. On the right hand side of the porch sat an elderly woman in a white painted wicker chair, though the paint was peeling and the wicker twisted as if threatening to collapse. Upon seeing the blonde and his guest, the woman looked up and gave the two young men a tremulous smile. The elder smoothed her knobby hands over her dress as if in doing so, she made herself more beautiful.

"Hello there Deidara," she called in a voice that creaked like a rocking chair. "You're home particularly late today. Made a new friend have you?" Dismounting the motorcycle almost gracefully, the artist gave his neighbor a respectful nod.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Yanagi un. This is Inuyasha." The woman gave a raspy chuckle, her withered lips turning upward still.

"I'm glad. I've been hoping you would find a new friend ever since Sasori passed away." She closed her eyes as if trying to concentrate on something. In the meantime, Deidara fished his house key out of his pocket while the hanyou chained his bike to a roadside sapling. The elderly woman's face suddenly lit up with remembrance and she braced her withered hands against her knees. "Oh, Deidara! I was wondering if you would be free this weekend. My granddaughter is just your age you know, perhaps you could take her on a date!" There was a twinkle in her sunken eyes. "It would make this tired old woman very happy, and you know, she could make you happy too Deidara."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as if to say, "Oh god, it's another one of _those._"  
He put his hand on Diedara's shoulder, as if to seem possessive, and narrowed his eyes the slightest bit.  
He waited for Deidara's response, be it polite let down or reluctant agreement.

Giving the slightest of sighes, Deidara looked at Mrs. Yanagi with furrowed brows; though feeling the hanyou's palm gripping his shoulder possessively made the blonde smile inwardly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Yanagi, but Pein's given me the graveyard shift this weekend un. I'll be asleep during the day." The woman's head seemed to wobble from side to side as if being manipulated by a breeze just in the vicinity of her cheek.

"Oh," she murmured, "I see... Well, if you ever do have a free weekend, Hanapea would be more than happy to meet you I'm sure." Again dipping his head respectfully to his elder, Deidara looked up at his neighbor apologetically.

"I will try my best to keep my weekends free un. I'm sure your granddaughter is a lovely girl un."

Inuyasha's grip tightened on Deidara's shoulder as he frowned. He didn't lie the idea of Deidara going out with anyone else...

he wanted the blonde all to himself!

Fuck, he was already infatuated.

He refused to let go of the beautiful boy's shoulder until they were inside, when he let up a little bit and gently caressed the skin he had been squeezing.

He smiled romantically and continued on, rubbing the knots and kinks out of the blonde's neck and shoulders.

Leaning his head back slightly, the artist groaned quietly to tell his suitor how good the massage felt. Slowly the wrinkles in Deidara's brow relaxed and he looked up at the other man through slatted eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that un... Mrs. Yanagi is very old and senile; she's been asking me to date her granddaughter for years now un..." Rolling his head to the side Deidara paused a moment, recalling the entire story. "I received a call a few years back from Mrs. Yanagi's daughter; she told me that Hanapea had died a long time ago and that my neighbor had not been mentally well ever since." The rubbing of Deidara's shoulders paused for a moment as Inuyasha tried to soak in the gravity of all the uke was telling him. "I tell her that I will date her granddaughter someday because it gives her hope un." The artist turned to face Inuyasha, taking the hanyou's hands gently in his own. "It makes me sad though, to think that she doesn't know her own granddaughter is dead un..."

"Well don't try to think of it right now." Inuyasha said, peeling off his leather jacket and setting it on an old couch. He pulled the blonde against his chest and held him tightly, his arms wrapped firm around his waist and back, pressing their chests together, as if trying o melt them into one being.

The uke's body pressed against his felt so...so nice. So warm, and comforting...

He breathed in the musky, sweet pain-shampoo-and-clay smell of his blonde hair and kept him close until he could practically feel their heart beats synch up.

He never wanted to let him go...

Deidara's nostrils flared for a moment, feeling his skin warming up from the sheer proximity of the bodies, making his cheeks flush. He liked the touch, but the nagging in the back of his head told him that he should not be liking the touch as much as he was. Inwardly, the artist panicked. Tilting his chin up to look into the other man's eyes, Deidara grunted to gain Inuyasha's attention.

"H-how about that tea now un?"

Inuyasha was a little caught off guard by this. He was hoping he could hold the blonde for just a little longer...

He stepped back, instantly that warmth and connection was gone.

"Of course, sure." he said, doing his best to keep the dissappointment from his voice.

Deidara grinned, happy to finally have his chance to provide for the evening; all the while Inuyasha had been chauffeuring him around and buying him fancy dinner and wine, he had felt like a burden on his date's broad shoulders. Quick as you please, the artist slipped into his kitchen area, though it was little more than a stove and refrigerator in the corner surrounded by a few peeling cabinets and countertops. For the first time, Inuyasha realized just how scantly the uke lived, but it seemed his poverty did little to weigh down his spirits. Turning his back to the hanyou, Deidara filled a copper kettle with water from his kitchen sink and placed it with a clunk onto the closest burner of the gas stove. The appliance was obviously outdated, and sparked several times before igniting. Satisfied, the blonde leaned against his counter looking back to Inuyasha while he waited for his water to boil.

Inuyasha gave no cues to show how bad he felt for Deidara's squalor.

Especially when he lived in a high-end apartment with all the latest technology and appliances.

He had an amazing job, and a great pay...

Why were some lucky and others not?

He crossed the room and stepped behind Deidara' snaking his arms around behind his waist and breathing in the scent of his neck.

"So what tea?" he said. "Or are you going to surprise me?"

The artist smirked slightly and leaned his head back to look up at the other man. "I've got orange, ginger and regular un," Deidara smiled, "I'll make whatever you like."

"I prefer ginger." Inuyasha said, watching the boy's hips sway gently, mezmerized by the gentle movement.

Smiling the artist leaned his head into the crook of the hanyou's neck. "M-k un, ginger it is then." The two would have stayed like that for a longer time, but the warm moment was interrupted by the cutesy whistling of the copper kettle as the water came to a boil. Deidara hummed quietly to the other man, nosing his jaw gently, giving him the silent command to let him go tend to the tea. Reluctantly Inuyasha's arms slipped from the artist's waist, letting the beautiful uke slide back to where he'd been in front of the stove. Using a slightly burned towel to keep from scorching his hands, Deidara lifted the teapot from the burner and quickly filled two identical antique teacups with the steaming water.

Inuyasha chuckled. "What beautiful cups." he said. "They must have a story behind them."

He gently rest a hand on Deidara's hip and opened the cabinet, noticing how near barren it was but not saying anything, and taking down the jade green tin box with copper filigree. It radiated the scent of ginger, he could only assume it held the leaves.

"What a beautiful old box as well." he said, slowly creaking open the lid.

The blonde looked down at the cups with a blank expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess... My mom gave 'em to me when I moved out un; said they were my grandma's at some point..." with a smile on his face, Deidara chuckled to himself. "She... she told me I needed to have some good china in case I ever wanted to have a lady friend over." Tilting his head to the side, the artist rubbed his thumb thoughtfully over the lip of the cup. "I never did un..."

"And for good reason?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing Deidara's hip tenderly, breathing in the smooth, spicy scent of the ginger tea leaves.

Giving his guest a quick shrug, Deidara made a hum as if to say 'I don't know.' "I was never attracted to women in that way un. I mean, girls are all right, nothing against people who settle in with a woman, it's just not something that ever..." The uke looked up at the handsome man holding him so affectionately, "... got my fire going un."

"Oh? And what did _get your fire going?_" Inuyasha asked, just flirty enough for the blonde to get the message.

An ever broadening smile stretched across Deidara"s face as he lowered his lids until his eyes were half covered, giving him a very naughty look. "You, of all people, ought to know that un..." Suddenly the uke's smile fell and he gave his guest a look of half seriousness and half glossy-eyed lust. "What gets _my_ fire going, more than anything else, is the warm, toned... sexy body of a man un... the way it feels so firm against me... the way a man kisses so roughly... and how he is always ready for fun un..." Though the artist would never admit it out loud, his own words had struck a flint in his loins; but for some reason, he suppressed the feeling, trying his best to quell the churning in his stomach. Still somewhere inside him he felt a strange and painful loyalty to his deceased lover. The qualm that rose like bile in his throat told Deidara that though mindless, emotionless sex was still fare, a relationship with any other creature was off limits.

"Now _that_ is the right answer." Inuyasha purred, taking the blonde's hips in his hands and leaning in for a soft kiss, pulling back, then going in again, a little harder, a little rougher, a little longer every time he pulled back and kissed him again.  
He felt the uke tremble in his hands, heard the soft moans and whimpers coming from his throat, saw the cues on his face every time he pulled back.  
And then he stopped, looking deidara directly in his pale blue eyes, and seductively licked his lips.

The artist shivered with delight, feeling that same spark igniting in his nether regions at the roughness and passion with which Inuyasha kissed him. Trembling in the grip of his date, Deidara wrapped his hands around the other man's shoulders, giving him a look fogged my lust. His heart was thumping quickly against his ribcage.

Satisfied that the blonde didn't pull away again, and not about to either, Inuyasha pressed their hips together and kissed him again, this time rubbing his tongue against the uke's soft, pink, trembling lips.

Once he part them, he slipped his tongue inside, gently coaxing Deidara's to play, flicking against his own hot, wet muscle, and grinding the flat against the roof of his mouth.

Rolling his head to the side and groaning, Deidara returned the favor with a skillfully quick motion; the blonde slipped the other man his own tongue, using the appendage to sensually massage the hanyou's own tongue. Every new motion was making the artist warm around the collar, and without knowing it himself, he wrapped his arms firmly around Inuyasha's neck, pulling himself ever closer to the hanyou. Deidara would have melted into the kiss had it not been so rough, but it was just the kind of roughness that he loved; not demanding or forceful, but passionate like the lovemaking of two mouths. He loved the way the other man's maw worked slowly but ardently against his own jaw, and the way that on occasion he could feel their teeth scrape together. It was indeed getting Deidara's fire going.

However, before the flicker of a flame could spread into a roaring bonfire, a foul though somehow slipped from the back of the artist's mind into his conscious though. For an instant, less than the blink of an eye, the man kissing him with such roughish passion was not the same man he had met the previous night and bedded, but instead his past lover departed four years prior. Deidara shuddered and accidently gave Inuyasha's tongue a quick bite before he could help himself, his arms falling limply to his sides.

Jumping, surprised, Inuyasha pulled back. "What's the matter?" he said. "Did I do something wrong?"

He struggled to catch his breath from such a mind blowing kiss, looking the blonde in the eyes. "Was I moving too fast?"

He thought that was a silly question, since they had sex before even going on a date. But h had to ask.

The artist shuddered slightly, bowing his head and shaking it to clear his thoughts. Suddenly, Deidara wrapped his arms around the other man's chest and squeezed him tightly, burying his face in the hanyou's collarbone. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha un... I... I didn't mean to... I just... though of him un." Taking in a deep breath, the uke exhaled heavily into his date's pectoral, his breath shaking as if his body was being pulled down by a crushing weight. "I... couldn't help it..."

"It may be none of my business..." Inuyasha said softly, resting his hands on the blonde's shoulders comfortingly. "But from what I can see...he was your life. And since his death, you feel your life has come to a halt."  
He pulled the blonde back, looking him in the eyes. "And it may very well be none of my business. But I haven't felt as drawn to someone as I am to you in a very long time. I don't feel capable of letting you keep on living when you think your life is over. His death doesn't mean the end of your life. How long ago was it? Years? You do have to let go at some point..."  
He bit his lip to silence himself.  
It was entirely not his business.  
He'd known Deidara for three days max. He had no right to tell him to get over his dead love.  
But...he couldn't just watch this...

With that, Deidara broke down; tears spilled past his thick lashes and streamed down his cheeks. The artist's hands retracted themselves from where they had been gripping the other man's shoulder blades and moved forward to fist in the front of Inuyasha's shirt. The uke trembled with what at first seemed like surprised sobs, but when no sounds of crying came from him, Inuyasha knew it must be something different.

"I KILLED HIM UN!" the uke screamed into Inuyasha's shirt.

Deidara was shaking with anger and hurt and shame. He was angry with himself for having done such a thing to the one man he had truly loved. He was hurt by the savage truth in Inuyasha's words, which made him still angrier with himself. He was ashamed that he had let this side of himself surface in front of another living person. The blonde kept his eyes diverted, so that the other man might not see the horrible feelings in his face.

"I _KILLED_ him! I loved him, like nothing else, and I _KILLED_ him, blew him up and burned him to death!" Hot, furious tears left glistening trails streaking down Deidara's face, and he pounded his fists once against Inuyasha's pectorals.

"I killed him... I killed him... I killed him..." Deidara slid down off of the hanyou's chest, falling to his knees and crumpling on the floor in a pose that seemed a mixture of prayer and self-sacrifice. "It is Kami-senpai's punishment for me to have lived. Because I murdered such a kind and loving man, I must suffer for the rest of my life... even after prison, my punishment is not over un..."

Inuyasha was a little startled to learn this.  
But he had heard stories worse, experienced worse himself. Nothing the blonde could do would ever make him reject him.

"Deidara." he said, kneeling in front of him and raising his chin up, until they met eyes. "Answer this. Was it an accident?"

Taking a big gulp of air in an attempt to quell his crying, Deidara bit his lip to keep it from trembling and gave Inuyasha a slow nod in response. _'Of course it was an accident'_ the blonde thought to himself, not able to speak while he still held his lip between his teeth, _'why in all the hells would I kill him on purpose? I loved him! ... I still love him!'_

"Then why punish yourself for it? If he loved you, and you loved him, and he knew it even as he died...what else is there left for you to feel sorry about? Say you were a doctor. And you save thousands of lives a year, but one dies. You can't end your life because of one mistake you made. Granted, it's a big one. But you can't live like you're dead because the man of your dreams is no longer with you." he sighed. "But no, this isn't any of my business. I don't know you well enough yet. I'll just comfort you as best I can."

Deidara shook his head as if denying his own innocence, but did not fight back as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. The hanyou held Deidara as if he were a hurt and terrified child, keeping him close and stroking his head comfortingly, but still Deidara continued to shake. He couldn't forgive himself; he didn't want to. Deep down inside, the uke knew that he didn't deserve his own forgiveness, or Sasori's, or anyone's; as far as Deidara was concerned, he should still be rotting behind bars. Damn that judge for shortening his sentence.

"You want to comfort me un?" the blonde asked suddenly, his voice sounding strained and hollow, as if it did not want to come out of his throat. Deidara looked up at the other man, revealing two red-ringed, bloodshot eyes that seemed to burn with self-loathing. "Then fuck me..." the eyes narrowed into a kind of accusatory glare, almost as if the uke was blaming Inuyasha, daring him to do as he said. "Fuck me till I can't remember the name 'Sasori' any more un."

Inuyasha was startled, flinching away from the malicious words but staying his ground. "Deidara... that's now way to cope..."

"I'm not going to do that." he continued. "That is not comfort, that is self-loathing. It doesn't matter how you deal with his death, by crying, laughing, writing, drawing, acting, dancing, loving. But you _have to_ deal with it. Forgetting it won't help you grow as a person.  
You have potential, Dei. I've met people with no potential. You can get out of here, out of this mess, out of your menial job. I can reccommend you, I'm known all over uptown. I can help you, Dei. But only if you let me."

Suddenly Deidara's furious expression fell open into shock and he stared, dumbstruck at the other man. "You..." the uke pointed at Inuyasha, blinking at him disbelievingly. "You...PITY ME!" Suddenly Deidara's brow furrowed deeply into an offended frown. "How dare you un?" the artist scowled at Inuyasha, scooting away from him and scrambling to his feet. "You only pity, you think I can't take care of myself?" Now Deidara's shoulders shook with renewed anger, his face flushing with the sting of the offending offer. "I'm not your DAMN charity case un! I don't need any help from some asshole who thinks he can take care of the poor jailbird artist who can't find a fucking job anywhere except with his friend's restaurant! You know what? I killed a man! I went to jail for three years for it! I've been banned from buying certain 'potentially dangerous' materials un! Nobody will hire you with that fucking record shadowing you like a ghost un! Nobody wants a damn murder and arsonist working for them un, so just forget it! I don't want your help and I don't want your fucking pity un, so if all that's on your mind is giving me food and helping me out, then you can leave now un!" Deidara was trembling with rage now, and his eyes were on the verge of spilling over, but the tears were too proud and stubborn to fall.

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha said. "I don't pity you, but I do think that if you let yourself do better you will. You're not the first person to fall apart when you lost someone you loved. But in my case, _she_ killed _me._ I know how hard it is, and I had someone to help me through it. I don't want to leave you to try to do it all on your own."  
He didn't pity him. But he didn't like how he was living. His personal life was none of Inuyasha's business, but from someone who lived in a high-end apartment and worked as a bouncer to a classy nightclub, he wasn't used to seeing such low levels of the city, nor was he capable of comprehending the idea that just enough was enough.

Deidara's head bent forward and his shoulders slumped; it looked as if the blonde was sagging under the weight of his immense burden. "I'm... okay... really un..." Suddenly, Deidara's head jerked back up. "Inuyasha... I want to show you something..." With that being said, the blonde turned away from the other man and silently made his way from the kitchen towards the rear of the house, leaving it to Inuyasha to follow him.

Inuyasha could only chuckle softly at the blonde's sudden moodswings as he stood to his feet and followed after him, nervously tucking his fingers in his pockets.  
He wanted the Deidara.  
He wanted to hold him, and to help him.  
He wanted to keep him close, to possess him.  
Whatever the blonde wanted, he wanted.  
He wasn't in love. He knew he wasn't. It took almost a year to even admit it to himself the last time he fell in love. He had only spent a couple days with the blonde uke.

But he was infatuated.  
Intrigued.  
Filled with desires.

With muffled steps, Deidara lead his guest to what appeared to be the door to a closet, but when the blonde grabbed the handle and quickly pushed the door open, it was revealed as a full sized spare room. The entire space simply reeked with the earthy smell of clay and ceramics, and the walls were stained and covered with gobs of dried clay that had been hurled angrily into them. There was a disused potter's wheel in the corner, made into a table to prop up a lamp that was missing its shade. In the opposite corner from the potter's wheel was a throwing table, used by sculptors to beat the air out of their sculpting mediums. Deidara stood motionless, zombie-like, in the center of the room. "This is where I used to do my art un." Still the blonde did not move, still he did not look at Inuyasha. "Before the... accident... I used to go to the art college on the other side of town, Griffon State... but after..." Deidara looked at his feet, fighting off the painful memories again. "The police took away my clay... so I didn't do much sculpting even after they released me from prison un... Every time I would try, I would just get so angry..."

Inuyasha looked around the room. As musty as the smell was, it was comforting.  
He crossed the room, pulling the lamp up off the wheel and setting it on the table.  
He grabbed clay from a nearby barrel and put it on the wheel.  
What little he knew about sculpting from what he'd seen Kagome do in high school helped him greatly as he wet the clay down.  
"Will you help me?" he asked, looking to the blonde. "I don't know how to do this."

He desperaetly hoped he wouldn't enrage the blonde again. He just so badly wanted to see him happy and smiling.

Deidara tilted his head to the side just slightly with interest, but corner of his mouth twitched upward for an instant. Wordlessly, the artist used the toe of his shoe to drag a stool from beneath his throwing table and snatched a brown stained apron from behind a plastic bag of clay. Quickly kicking the stool over to Inuyasha, the blonde motioned for him to take a seat. When the hanyou did so, Deidara approached him from behind and threw the apron over his head and tying the string tightly around his waist so that the protective cloth held fast to his curves. Deidara wetted his hands in a bowl of murky water and stood directly behind him for an instant, peering over his shoulder at the lopsided lump of terracotta as if scrutinizing the medium. Finally the uke spoke, his voice low and warm, but with the authority of instruction.

"Okay un, put your right foot on that pedal and pump in slowly to make the wheel spin un." When the blob of clay began to rotate steadily, Deidara leaned subconsciously closer to better see the spinning material, unaware that he was pressing intimately close to his guest. "Now I want you put your hands on it, but not try to mold it yet un. Treat the clay like a lover, get a feel for its shape, get to know it first before you sculpt it un." Inuyasha's hands tentatively obeyed, slowly cupping the lump between his palms, letting the clay roll in his hands and shifting his fingers to conform to the shape of the spinning terracotta. Deidara smiled slightly over his student's shoulder, "can you feel the clay warming up to you un?"

Inuyasha gasped softly.  
"It's like making a baby almost..." he whispered, as if afraid if he spoke too loudly the clay would break in his soft embrace.  
The way the slimy, moldable stuff rolled against his fingers was slightly gross, slightly amazing.

"You really know how to do this..." he said, slowly making the lump grow taller by pushing in, then making it shorter and fatter by resting his thumb on the top and pressing down.

Keeping his eyes trained on the ever shifting sculpture, Deidara slowly let his own hands sneak up from behind the other man, resting his palms over the backs of Inuyasha's hands and settling his fingers in between his pupil's digits. The clay was rounding out nicely, and before long Deidara began to guide the other man's hands as they glided over the moist terracotta. The wettest clay bubbled up between their fingers like thick slip as the artist smoothed their palms upward over the future vase, giving it a beautifully curved shape with each skilled pass.

"You've got to treat the clay with respect un, and it will respond the way you want it too..." The uke's breath fanned warmly over Inuyasha's neck. "Watch what happens if you don't threat the clay with respect un." Suddenly, Deidara gave the spinning material a forceful squeeze, as if trying to sculpt it too harshly or too quickly. The terracotta bunched up between their fingers and warped the smooth sculpture into a tilting, oblong gob of dripping clay. Giving his ruined piece a cynical smirk, the artist guided Inuyasha's hands back up the blob slowly, smoothing it over until again it stood erect. "The good thing about clay is that no matter how badly you treat it, all you have to do is smooth it over and it will forgive you un."

"Hey, you know..." Inuyasha said. "If you two want to get a room, I understand."  
He blushed and chuckled, liking the feeling of the blonde's fingers between his own a little too much.

Deidara laughed at the though, making his companion breathe a sigh of relief to know that he was not offended. The artist instead found the comment humorous, but at the same time flattering, imagining Inuyasha to be jealous of the spinning terracotta. With a devious smile, Deidara got a dreadfully wicked idea, and placed a kiss teasingly on the hanyou's jaw. "I've got a better idea un," he started, moving the kiss to Inuyasha's neck, "why don't we have a three way un? Just you, me and the clay."

Inuyasha snorted softly, his shoulders shaking just a bit. "That would be a bit messy, don't you think?" he said, subconsciously tilting his head to the side a little so Deidara could better get at his neck.  
The feeling of the uke's heated lips on his neck was too good to describe...

Deidara lowered his lids to give the hanyou a lustfully seductive look, brushing his lips over the other man's jugular as he spoke. "Hmm, and what about it isn't messy un?" The artist smiled and buried his nose in Inuyasha's neck, nuzzling the warm flesh sensually and drinking in his musk. "You're going to get dirty anyway un..." Deidara took his right hand away from the clay they had been working with, tracing two muddy fingers over the other man's cheek down his jaw line. Inuyasha blinked and shuddered, swallowing hard. His heart beat against the cage of chest madly at the gentle, yet erotic feel of the artist's cool, slimy fingers.  
Oh, those little boys and their silly moodswings...

Deidara smiled still more and nipped at the left side of the other man's neck while his fingers traced down the right side, leaving two identical trails of orange-brown slip like Indian war paint. The sound of Inuyasha's breathing hitching made the artist's heart jump, again igniting that devilish spark in his loins. The blonde's second hand left where it had been lacing with the hanyou's fingers, sliding up the other man's arm and leaving a long, wide smear of mud on Inuyasha's taught, alabaster skin.

The hanyou's breathing sped up, the same sparks flying between his own legs, turning into a burning fire.  
The slimy, cool surface against his own flushed, heated skin made his breathing jump every few second, and his eyes fall half closed, his fingers responding subconsciously oto the deliciously erotic touching, slowly squeezing and relaxing the clay there until it began to form itself into a vase, more like a bowl, with a rim oddly shaped like a flower.

"You are so skilled, Inuyasha" Deidara hissed into the crook of his date's neck as he nibbled at the sensitive skin. The hand that had been tracing up the hanyou's left arm slid back downward through the slimy mess until it squeezed enticingly at Inuyasha's muscular forearm. "Why don't you put those talented hands to work on me un?" With that said, the artist gave Inuyasha's neck a quick suckle before resting his lips expectantly against the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha's foot slipped off the pedal, the spinning bowl coming to a halt. It had in the end taken on the shape of a vase more, the lip entirely resembling a water lily, curved up into a point bent over on one side, dipping down low into a curved rim on the other.  
He wasn't even registering that he had made something like that, the only thing on his mind was the blonde behind him.  
He dipped his hands in the lukewarm, cloudy water to wash them, then dried them on his apron.  
He reached behind towards the blonde, squeezing his shoulder affectionately before running his damp, long fingers through the artist's spun gold silk hair.

The blonde groaned slightly, rewarding the other man for his gift. Deidara's hands left where they had been smearing slimy wet clay on his date's skin to press wantonly into the hanyou's sculpted chest, effectively whipping the remainder of the clay onto the already soiled apron. "Gods Inuyasha, you're so damn- Ahn!.. sexy un." The uke whispered into the hanyou's skin as he kissed and nipped his way back up Inuyasha's neck to his jaw, only pausing to grunt in pleasure as the other man tugged playfully at his blonde tresses.

A sexy smirk tugged at the hanyou's lips. "You're not so bad yourself." he said, pulling him around and seating the blonde on his lap, pulling one leg over so the young artist was straddling him.  
He craned his neck, flicking his tongue out to lap at the blonde's pale, silken skin. His neck, down to his collarbone, tugging at his shirt and apron so he could suck and nip the fleshy groove where his collarbone met in the middle of his neck.

He opened his mouth a bit wider so his fangs scraped across the skin, reddening, but not breaking.  
His hands meanwhile cupped him under the rear to keep him from sliding backwards off the hanyou's chest, as his hips quivered so.

He continued his ascent, nibbling at the younger man's ear with his fangs and soft, hot lips.

Deidara trembled slightly with the new wave of sensual touches, relishing in the sweet and rough workings of Inuyasha's mouth against his skin. As the hanyou's tongue flicked his earlobe, the artist sighed sensually, pulling his own body flush against the other man's. The shift in weight distribution caused the stool on which both men were balanced to wobble precariously, making Deidara cling ever more tightly to the muscular body against him. 'Inu-k-kun," the uke stammered as his breathing hitched, "let's take this someplace a b-bit more sturdy un."

With a smirk, Inuyasha hooked his fingers together under the artist's bum.  
"Hold on tight." he said, standing up suddenly and feeling another spark jolt to his groin as the blonde yelped and tightened his legs quickly around the hanyou's waist, his arms likewise around his neck.

He carried him effortlessley into the main room, setting him down on his back on the narrow couch. "Is this better?" he purred, his golden eyes heating up and flickering with carnal lust.

The blonde's brow twitched, and he gave the hanyou a look of lustful hunger, deciding the question elicited no real response. Instead Deidara let his actions do the talking for him, pulling his mate down to him by the neck, craning his neck towards Inuyasha's to press their hot lips together. A part of him wanted to pursue the passion further, and lace his tongue with the hanyou's, but the stronger urge whet his appetite for a little teasing and promiscuous play before the gap between them was sealed again.

Inuyasha let out a deep, rumbling moan, already feeling a fire ignite between his legs at the blonde's lips...the gentle, caressing kiss...

His head spun wildly, the uke settled neatly between his legs as his tongue darted out to trace a hot trail of saliva down his jaw, to his ear, down his neck to the center of his collarbone and then directly from there back up his chin to his lips, stroking the petals with his scalding hot muscle.

Oh, what a tease.

The artist quickly quirked an eyebrow and smirked, silently asking Inuyasha what he thought, but his face did not stay in place long enough to see the hanyou's reaction. Deidara leaned upward to nibble his way down the other man's neck, leaning forward and forward still, pushing until both men were sitting upright. With a devious smile, the uke traced his tongue back up the pink trail of bite marks leading down Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha let out a long, deep sigh, his eyes closing, head tilting back, both hands tangling long, deft fingers into the uke's beautiful hair.

He pushed him down on his back, straddling his waist, and crossed his arms in front of him, grabbing the hem of his impossibly tight shirt on his left and right hip with the opposite hand.

With a smirk, he licked his lips and started to pull it up just a little but, exposing his belly button and bottom set of tight, practically glowing alabaster abdominals.

He slid the shirt back down before raising it up just a little further, repeating the action until everything up to his, striking in comparison to the rest of his milky, creamy chest, rose-colored nipples.

Then, with a sinfully sexy smirk, he pulled the shirt over his head and discarded it to the floor, every strong, firm, perfectly sculpted muscle sliding under his taut, white flesh, prickling instantly with goosebumps.

Deidara gave the other man a mischievously provocative growl, poising himself low over the hanyou's legs and looking up at him like a nocturnal hunter crouching in preparation for the pounce. The artist's hands cupped Inuyasha's hips for a moment, rubbing them sensually before sliding roguishly up the hanyou' heaving flanks. Like the predator he was, Deidara lurched forward over the seme's body, diving first for Inuyasha's right pectoral. Teasing the other man further, the blonde nipped playfully at the skin and muscle of the hanyou's chest, experimenting with the idea of perking Inuyasha's nipples without touching them.

Inuyasha let out his own growl, deep within his chest. He cupped one hand behind the artist's head, the other on his back as his own back arched and his head fell back.

"Shit..." he hissed.

He felt too amazing...just way, way too fucking amazing...

Deidara's head jerked up for a moment, checking to make sure it had been a grunt of pleasure, not of dissatisfaction, before dipping his head to continue. The artist gave a quick, special treatment to Inuyasha's right collarbone, suckling and showering the angular protrusion with kisses, licks and bites.

Inuyasha let out another long, slow, sexy moan, his head tilting down.

Instantly, both men were awash in a thin, wispy veil of white, surrounding them both in a soft cocoon of the hanyou's hair.

It smelled of motor oil, musk, some kind of flower, faintly blood, and summer wind.

It was safe...comforting...

And the artist's amazing tongue on top of that...

It made his head spin wilder.

Deidara replied with a contented grunt of his own, glancing down at the hanyou's pink buds for an instant to check his progress, liking what he saw. Inuyasha's nipples were already constricting towards pertness, the artist could see the goose bumps arising on the sensitive skin around the other man's nubs.

"Shit...Dei...I didn't think I was so sensitive there..." his body trembled gently. "Fuuuuck...I thought it was just an uke thing." he chuckled, hissing as Dei's teeth grasped one of the pert buds in retort.

The blonde rolled the nipple between his teeth before flicking it with his tongue and giving it a good suckle before again he returned to nipping at the erect nub. Parting his mouth slightly, Deidara panted over the constricted bud, letting his hot breath veil the hanyou's sensitive portion for a few breaths before leaning away slightly to speak. "Y-you've probably always been sensitive un... You... you just haven't had the right person treating you un... which means..." Nuzzling the wet bud once, Deidara looked back up to his seme, giving him a devious smirk. "... I must really turn you on."

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha moaned. You're teh first man I've ever sillingly been with. That's how much you turn me on."

He cradled Deidara's head in his hands, rolling his hips forwar,d his erection pressing against the blonde's stomach through his jeans.

Feeling the need pulsing from the hanyou's lower extremities made Deidara feel lightheaded with want for an instant, drunk with his own fantasies. The artist wrapped his arms around the other man's torso, rubbing his hands slightly over Inuyasha's back, tracing his fingers over the warm bumps of the seme's spine. "So un," the blonde looked up at his date with half lidded eyes, "how do I compare?"

"Well..." Inuyasha smirked, pushing the blonde on his back. "You're beautiful beyond comparison...you're sexy as all hell...you get my fire going into a damned forest blaze. I don't have to worry about a condom, since I'm immune to human STD's so I can't give you or get anything from you, and you won't get pregnant. So I can enjoy mysel fmore. And fuck..." he leaned in for a bruising, powerful kiss, his hips grinding powerfully downward against his uke's. "You're so damn amazing...you're bolder...much more outgoing and playful than women. You're so...fuck, you're so amazing."

He kissed him powerfullly, forcefully, sliding his tongue into the uke's hot mouth, massaging his hips with his hands in time to the gentle flicks and harsh grinds of his tongue against the blonde's.

The blonde's throat erupted with a deep moan muffled by his mouthful of tongue. A shiver ran up Deidara's spine and he arched his back as the other man rocked their hips together, heating up their loins by the sheer power of friction. The artist was loving the roughness of affection, it made him hot under the collar, and in a few other places as well. Deidara massaged the seme's tongue with his own, rewarding him for the sensual treatment. As if in a begging gesture, asking Inuyasha silently to take things further still, the blonde let his hands travel down from where they had been roving the hanyou's back until they cupped the other man's firm rear and squeezed.

Inuyasha moaned and nipped the blonde's tongue gently as he felt him squeeze his ass. He smirked and pulled back. "See what I mean?" he said. "Any woman would be terrified to squeeze the man's ass."

He knelt up and slowly, slowly undid the button on his jeans, pulling down the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace.

He licked his lips, his hips rolling forward a bit as he revealed that he was, in fact, wearing underwear this time. Simple, tight, black boxers. They left absolutely nothing to the immagination. Like bicycle shorts, they were so tight.

Seeing this, Deidara felt his own cock sit up and beg. Eager and tired of waiting on the other man, the artist scooted himself backwards slightly, only to give himself enough space so that he could successfully peel his own shirt off of his pounding chest. Without removing his eyes from Inuyasha's situation, the blonde made his own chest bare to match his seme's, throwing the shirt behind him where it hung, caught on the corner of a picture frame.

Inuaysha stood and shed the constricting garment, leaving him slanding in the soft light in nothing b ut obscenly tight shorts.

His hair cascaded around him, hugging his body in all the right places.

He licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. In the dim light, they shone like a hungry carnivore. It was almost terrifying, how deliciously lust-filled they were.

Like he were the lion, Deidara the little virgin gazelle.

And the lion was going to rip right in.

Deidara's heart lurched, frightened for an instant of the predatory gleam in the seme's eye, but managed to quell his frantic breathing, knowing all too well the pleasures of the hunt-and-dominate game. The artist lifted his arms over his head, crossing his wrists as if they were wrapped in invisible bondage and gave Inuyasha a provocative look, accompanied by a sexy, needy whine that begged the hanyou to be taken.

Inuyasha lunged, holding the blonde's wrists where they were, his hand diving between his legs to findle the hill growing in the artist's pants.

He smirked and undid the button, letting the erection spring forward from its confines. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump wildly, fixing his gaze on the uke's face to see him squirm, see his expression of twisted up pleasure.

"Ayaah!" the uke mewled , arching forward into Inuyasha's touch, feeling his body set into tremors of blissful desire as his need escalated with every pass of the hanyou's hand. "Yes! Oh Inuyasha!" the artist moaned, rolling his head to the side to hide his flushed cheeks and lustfully panting mouth, but was entirely unable to disguise his thrill as the seme choked his member still more roughly.

With his other hand, Inuyasha ran his fingers against the blonde's chest, fondling and pinching his nipples, aressing his cheels, tugging playfully on his hair, little sharp movementsthat contrasted heavily with the sweeping, forceful jerks of the hanyou's hand.

Anything. Anything to send his sweet, shivering uke over the edge.

Writing to his every touch, Deidara issued forth with gasping groans of pleasure. His arms suddenly craving freedom, struggled against the palm that pinned them back, his hands desperately wishing to lace in Inuyasha's hair. "Oh, Aahn!... G-gods Inuyasha!" The uke moaned, twisting under the pressure of bliss that built up inside of him and threatened to erupt. "Don't... don't stop un!"

Inuyasha smirked, thrusting his hand up anad down over the shaft faster and faster, drowning in the delicious sound of his uke's beautiful cries.

He licked his lips and sighed in pleasure, his own shaft aching for release. But it would come, soon enough. For now, he needed to see the beautiful artist writhing beneath him.

"Of course." he said. "I wouldn't stop, I'm not that cruel."

He pumped his hand just a little harder, letting his claws tickle the undreside of the length just barely.

His head rolling from one side to the other, the blonde erupted with a stiff moan, arching his back and rocking his hips in opposition to his seme's movements. Deidara felt light headed, sweat was already beading on his forehead as his apex edged near, causing his breathing to run ragged with the blissful sensation.

"Mmm...haha...so beautiful..." Inuyasha chuckled, his hand sliding slower, then faster, then slower again, slamming over the length in sych to the poerwful rythm of his heart.

He started to stroke the bulge in his own sharts at the same time, licking his lips as he waited for the beautiful fountain of white to splurt out from his young blonde uke.

As if his willing made it happen, Deidara's back arched fiercely upward and he lifted his hips in strenuous ecstasy as his orgasm sent him cascading through blissful release. The artist's passonate fluids exploded into Inuyasha's cupped hand and splattered across their chests, leaving Deidara lungs gasping for breath as the climax slowly cooled.

Inuyasha smirked, leaning in and slurping up the sticky, hot cum that spread across the artist's chest. "Mmmm...you taste so fucking amazing..." he moaned.

Deidara hummed in response, wriggling just slightly in the other man's grasp, his arms wanting badly to be freed so that they could wrap around Inuyasha's neck. "Gods un... you're so... damn good to me... what... what do you say we take this to the bed un?' His breath still heaved as the artist began to come down from his high, but there was more to be had, and Deidara gave the hanyou a look that told him how badly he wanted it.

"Let me up and I'll show you un." Deidara gave the other man a half smirk as Inuyasha nodded once and let go of his wrists, giving the artist freedom once again. Sitting up just slightly, the blonde leaned back over the arm of the couch, reaching around and fumbling for something. Suddenly Deidara grinned as his fingers found what they were looking for, and with a click, the couch lurched outward, folding out and banging into place, transforming almost instantly into a queen sized bed, kicking two pillows and a ball of blankets out from underneath and sending them against the far wall. "Okay un, we're here."

Inuyasha laughed merrily. "Goodness." he said. "That was an adventure."

He folded his arms behind his head, stretching out his long body as sexy as he could muster for his beautiful uke, waiting for him to ravage him.

The artist grinned, and sat up for a moment, considering simply diving into lustful ministrations, returning to his previous actions, but put it off for a moment. Instead, he pulled off his tennis shoes, socks and began to wriggle his way out of his pants, already aided in _this_ process by Inuyasha moments before. When he'd finally kicked his pants and underwear off from around his ankles, Deidara turned back to the hanyou who seemed to be waiting expectantly for the attention to return to himself. Happy to oblige, the artist slid himself up the bed until he crouched with his upper half hovering over the other man's torso. Giving Inuyasha a seductive smile, the blonde dipped himself lower, reaching his hand to cup the back of the back of hanyou's head and gently pull him upward until again their lips met.

Inuyasha moaned into the blonde's mouth, his eyes closing in bliss.

He cupped the uke's sweet ass in his large hands, massaging the bare, warm mounds of flesh in his palms, rolling them and grinding the artist's hips down harshly against his own.

He slipped the blonde his tongue, thrusting it deep in his mouth, practucally swallowing the uke's wet muscle into his own mouth.

Deidara groaned in response, rocking his hips against the hanyou's throbbing groin, making his own lax member again stiffen with wanton anticipation. Where their heated skins caused friction, their flesh became damp with needy sweat, slicking their thighs and torsos where the contact was most abundant. Tilting his head to the side, Deidara hummed licentiously into Inuyasha's parted jaws as the new angle gave him better access to the other man's maw. The tongues rolled like frantic lovers, probing one another lustfully and earning muffled moans.

"Dei...fuck, I need you..." Inuyasha moaned, his cock screaming with pain from the tight, tight boxers he wore. He whimpered softly, his body trembling in anticipation. His hips trembled, his shoulders, his lips.

His ears were flat against his head as he moaned weakly, his cock throbbing hard against the tight confining cloth.

Deidara broke the passionate kiss off and leaned back, resting his weight on his right elbow, still cupping the hanyou's head with his right hand. With his left hand now free, the blonde allowed the liberated appendage to smooth down Inuyasha's flank and slide over his thigh, resting on the hanyou's trembling inner thigh and gently rubbing him there. The artist looked down on his partner with an alluring smirk, his voice rumbling in his throat like the rustling of velvet. "Tell me, Inuyasha, what it is you want me to do un."

Inuyasha moaned, whimpering like a puppy. "Release me...Dei...please, release me...I'm going to explode!"

He clung to the blonde's arms with his clawed hands, hissing like an aggrivated cat as his hips bucked up violently against the artist's hand.

"Oh," the artist crooned seductively, "you poor, sweet, sexy thing... you _do_ need attention, right away un." The hand of Deidara's which had been massaging the hanyou's thigh moved slightly to cup the other man's sack, tenderly rolling the delicate flesh between his fingers. All the while, the blonde's right hand slid from beneath Inuyasha's head, rapidly finding the hems of his boxer-briefs and giving them a good tug.

Inuyahsa hissed, then cried out, his erection so, so impossibly hard.

The instant the cloth was out of the way, it sprung forward and up, all full nine inches of it, long, thick and throbbing.

He hissed again, licking his lips. He needed attention. Fuck, he needed it.

"How do you want it then?" he smirked, opening his eyes, still wildly shining with lust. "You want to ride? You want it hard from behind? Anyway you want it, baby..."

Deidara smiled down at the other man more or less. The artist walked two of his right fingers up Inuyasha's abs, toying with him seductively as he spoke in the most alluring of whispers. "You treated me to dinner this evening un, now it's my turn to treat you to a show." The hand that had been tickling the hanyou's stomach darted sideways for a moment, taking the other man's right hand in his and bringing the appendage up to his lustfully parted lips. The uke licked tauntingly at Inuyasha's claws before skillfully pulling the three dominant fingers into his mouth, suckling on the digits playfully before releasing them and giving the other man a hauntingly submissive look and a needy whine. "But, you will have to help me limber up before my performance un."

Inuyasha moaned seductively and gave the blonde a smirk. "Ah? And what exactly do you propose I do, hmm?"  
His other hand slid slowly up the uke's thigh, stopping to cup his sweet ass cheek in the large, hot palm of his hand. His finger stretched out to rub against the twitching, puckered entrance of the artist, just a little too hard to be called a caress.  
he licked his lips and lowered his lids so just the lower rim of his shining golden eyes peirced the blonde with a lustful stare.  
"How do you get limbered? Just what do you want me to do? Or do _to you?_"

With a wicked smirk that made Inuyasha's stomach lurch lustfully, the blonde rocked his hips backwards slightly as if trying to push himself onto the hanyou's mischievous fingers. "I want you to finger fuck me un... for just a little bit... just until I can fit that big, thick cock of yours all the way inside un... then we can have our _real_ fun un."

Inuyasha's mouth went dry with want, so he pulled the blonde down by his hair just a little too roughly, kissing him passionately to get his mouth seductively wet again.

Then he pulled back, licking his lips for the thousandth time.

He gave his own, equally wicked smirk and lowered his other hand to grasp at the other ass cheek of of the ebautiful artist, pulling them apart and rubbing just a little rougher at his sucking, puckering hole.

"Here?" he growled lustfully. "You want me to stuff you here? In your deliciously tight little pussy?"

He pulled him down again by the back of his head and purred seductively, "Hmm?" then nibbled his earlobe.

Deidara groaned with lust, wanting so badly for those torturously tricky fingers to simply ravage his insides, but at the same time, terribly demeaned at having his anus being called a pussy. "F-fuck you un..." the artist growled in response, burying his face in the sea of white hair sprawling like a corona around Inuyasha's head.

"Oh? So you _don't_ want my fingers?" he said, lapping still at the blonde's ear as he slipped his hands away totally, to rest on his back. "_Or something thicker?_"

Moaning at the loss of the delicious torment, the artist panted into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. "I... Inuyasha un... please... I n-need you... just... let me have something un... fuck... just don't you ever... ever dare call my ass... a pussy again un!" With a slight spiteful bite to the hanyou's neck, Deidara finally settled down, waiting for his partner to stop being so damn fickle.

Inuyasha laughed menacingly. "I can't help it." he said. "And hey, it's a compliment. But i sppose if you're going to be a bratty little uke I have to change it, hmm?"

he suddenly pushed the blonde onto his back, holding him down with his hands on his hips.  
With a devious smirk, he spread his legs far and sarted prodding the hard,m hot tip of his slick-with-precum cock against the uke's puckered entrance.  
"_So you want it in your hungry __**ass**__, hmm? Your hungry, delicious, tight ass?_"

Squirming cutely in the seme's iron grasp, Deidara let out the tiniest sounds of beautiful need, his cheeks flushing pink as his chest heaved with the anticipation of a fresh screw. "Oh yes Inuyasha! I want it in my ass so badly un!" The artist reached upward to tangle his fingers in the hanyou's hair, locking his hands into place at the base of the other man's neck. "Give me what I want un!" Deidara demanded in a voice that nearly cracked with wanton anxiousness.

"Well I can't possibly deny you when you beg me in such a sweet, sexy voice." inuyasha purred.

He dug his claws just barely into the soft flesh of the uke's thighs as he spread his legs just a bit wider and pushed the rock-hard tip of his shaft past the twitching ring of muscle barring entrance to teh sweet uke. Trembling, the blonde let out a fierce sound like a hybrid of a moan and a cry, the two sounds mixing into the sweet ringing in Inuyasha's ears. Deidara panted with his eyes wide open and staring absently at the celling as if watching some miracle with his awestruck expression. A single bead of sweat burst past the skin on the uke's temple and rolled down the side of his head, leaving a shimmering trail after it. Inuyasha smirked, his claws sinking in just a bit deeper as the rest of his shaft followed in persuit of the head that was already so tightly enveloped in Deidara's delicious heat.

Deidara smiled down at the other man more or less. The artist walked two of his right fingers up  
Inuyasha's abs, toying with him seductively as he spoke in the most alluring of whispers. "You  
treated me to dinner this evening un, now it's my turn to treat you to a show." The hand that had  
been tickling the hanyou's stomach darted sideways for a moment, taking the other man's right  
hand in his and bringing the appendage up to his lustfully parted lips. The uke licked tauntingly  
at Inuyasha's claws before skillfully pulling the three dominant fingers into his mouth, suckling  
on the digits playfully before releasing them and giving the other man a hauntingly submissive  
look and a needy whine. "But, you will have to help me limber up before my performance un."  
Inuyasha moaned seductively and gave the blonde a smirk. "Ah? And what exactly do you  
propose I do, hmm?"  
His other hand slid slowly up the uke's thigh, stopping to cup his sweet ass cheek in the large,  
hot palm of his hand. His finger stretched out to rub against the twitching, puckered entrance of  
the artist, just a little too hard to be called a caress.  
he licked his lips and lowered his lids so just the lower rim of his shining golden eyes peirced the  
blonde with a lustful stare.  
"How do you get limbered? Just what do you want me to do? Or do  
to you?"  
With a wicked smirk that made Inuyasha's stomach lurch lustfully, the blonde rocked his hips  
backwards slightly as if trying to push himself onto the hanyou's mischievous fingers. "I want  
you to finger fuck me un... for just a little bit... just until I can fit that big, thick cock of yours all  
the way inside un... then we can have our real fun un."  
Inuyasha's mouth went dry with want, so he pulled the blonde down by his hair just a little too  
roughly, kissing him passionately to get his mouth seductively wet again.  
Then he pulled back, licking his lips for the thousandth time.  
He gave his own, equally wicked smirk and lowered his other hand to grasp at the other ass  
cheek of of the ebautiful artist, pulling them apart and rubbing just a little rougher at his sucking,  
puckering hole.  
"Here?" he growled lustfully. "You want me to stuff you here? In your deliciously tight little  
pussy?"  
He pulled him down again by the back of his head and purred seductively, "Hmm?" then nibbled  
his earlobe.  
Deidara groaned with lust, wanting so badly for those torturously tricky fingers to simply ravage  
his insides, but at the same time, terribly demeaned at having his anus being called a pussy. "F-  
fuck you un..." the artist growled in response, burying his face in the sea of white hair sprawling  
like a corona around Inuyasha's head.  
"Oh? So you don't want my fingers?" he said, lapping still at the blonde's ear as he slipped his  
hands away totally, to rest on his back. "Or something thicker?"  
Moaning at the loss of the delicious torment, the artist panted into the crook of Inuyasha's  
neck. "I... Inuyasha un... please... I n-need you... just... let me have something un... fuck... just  
don't you ever... ever dare call my ass... a pussy again un!" With a slight spiteful bite to the  
hanyou's neck, Deidara finally settled down, waiting for his partner to stop being so damn fickle.  
Inuyasha laughed menacingly. "I can't help it." he said. "And hey, it's a compliment. But i sppose  
if you're going to be a bratty little uke I have to change it, hmm?"  
he suddenly pushed the blonde onto his back, holding him down with his hands on his hips.  
With a devious smirk, he spread his legs far and sarted prodding the hard,m hot tip of his slick-  
with-precum cock against the uke's puckered entrance.  
"So you want it in your hungry ass,  
hmm? Your hungry, delicious, tight ass?"  
Squirming cutely in the seme's iron grasp, Deidara let out the tiniest sounds of beautiful need,  
his cheeks flushing pink as his chest heaved with the anticipation of a fresh screw. "Oh yes  
Inuyasha! I want it in my ass so badly un!" The artist reached upward to tangle his fingers in the  
hanyou's hair, locking his hands into place at the base of the other man's neck. "Give me what I  
want un!" Deidara demanded in a voice that nearly cracked with wanton anxiousness.  
"Well I can't possibly deny you when you beg me in such a sweet, sexy voice." inuyasha purred.  
He dug his claws just barely into the soft flesh of the uke's thighs as he spread his legs just  
a bit wider and pushed the rock-hard tip of his shaft past the twitching ring of muscle barring  
entrance to teh sweet uke. Trembling, the blonde let out a fierce sound like a hybrid of a moan  
and a cry, the two sounds mixing into the sweet ringing in Inuyasha's ears. Deidara panted  
with his eyes wide open and staring absently at the celling as if watching some miracle with  
his awestruck expression. A single bead of sweat burst past the skin on the uke's temple and  
rolled down the side of his head, leaving a shimmering trail after it. Inuyasha smirked, his  
claws sinking in just a bit deeper as the rest of his shaft followed in persuit of the head that was  
already so tightly enveloped in Deidara's delicious heat.

The artist's head pressed into the mattress beneath him, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth gaping, gasping for breath; his throat failed to muster an outcry as his unprepared rectum stretched to accommodate the seme's width. Hands fisting in the sheets below, Deidara arched his back and whined as if pleading like a child who refuses to use words.

Inuyasha moaned deeply, doubling over. His heaving chest pressed to the uke's swayed torso, and he let out an almost territorial growl, grabbing the blonde's hips and starting to thrust his own.

he nipped and sucked the artists's neck, as if threatening to bite him, his shaft sinking deep inside him with every bold thrust.

The uke's body shuddered as Inuyasha packed more and more of himself into the artist's twitching rear, earning a cascading string of moans from the blonde. Where the hot pleasure of sex and passion met the cold bite of his ill-stretched anus, a storm whipped up volatile expressions on the whitening uke's face. Each movement Inuyasha made sent a gasping breath hissing from the back of his submissive partner's throat.  
"Mmmhn...Deidara..." he moaned deeply, his eyes closing and his head falling down, his hair cascading to once again envelop the two lovers in a safe, warm, glowing silver hideaway.  
He kissed him deeply, his hips rocking forward faster and faster, waiting for his uke's beautiful cry of "speed up!"

Struggling for a moment for find a placement for each of his limbs, the artist wrapped himself around Inuyasha's body, hanging on for the ride like a wraith clinging to the belly of a speeding locomotive. The fiery kiss broke when Deidara tore away for a lung full of fresh air, only releasing the breath with a throaty groan of thanks.

"Gods, yes Inuyasha!" the uke gasped, his arms wrapping more tightly around the hanyou's neck and his hands grabbing at Inuyasha's hair. "Oh, please, mm-mo-MORE un!" The moans heaved in and out of the blonde's throat like a lustful rush of steam driven by some hungry machine as it's turbines spun and the pressure built up within.

"More?" Inuyasha growled sexually. "I'll give you more, baby..."

He purred like the demon he was, slamming his hips forward faster.

It was really incredible how his cock thrust so deeply inside the blonde. It was sucked in so, so easily, it was so slick, so wet, so hot...

It was like he was literally sucking him in...like his sweet, deliciously tight ass had a mind of its own.

He sat up suddenly, pulling the blonde against his chest and holding him there. He leaned back against the back of the couch for support and slammed his hips up and down, his heat rushing faster and faster inside the blonde.

The artist shuddered as the sensual contact took an unexpected turn and he was pulled into the upright and locked position. His knees falling instinctually into place on either side of the hanyou's hips, Deidara arched his back and fell onto the other man's cock in opposition to the hips rocking beneath him. With mouth agape, the uke's breathless outcries filled the room as the two bodies rocked violently enough to set the collapsible bedding into fits of shuddering and groaning as if threatening to fold back into itself beneath them. Artistic fingers twined so tightly with Inuyasha's silver mane that the sculptor tugged on the tresses with wanton greed, pulling the hanyou's head back until he was staring up into the lust clouded eyes of his mate.

Inuyasha crashed his lips against the blonde's, tonguing him furiously as he continued pitoning his hips at a wild pace.

His hands raised from his hips, assuming he would keep them moving on his own, and tangled them in the soft, wispy blonde locks that flew this way and that in the passion. He twisted his head to a tilt so he could kiss him more deeply.

He needed the heat…more heat…it wasn't enough!

Deidara would have moaned had his mouth not been fully occupied by the seme's wildly passionate tongue. The rough pounding made his rear ach and was sure to leave him bruised if not bloodied, but the hot pleasure that set his every nerve alive reduced the beating to nothing more than a tickle. Breath catching in his chest as he stole a quick breath from between Inuyasha's parted lips, the artist felt an nagging need for his own most sensitive organ to be stimulated. With one hand, Deidara released his seme's damp hair, wrapping his fingers around his own drooling erection instead.

Inuyasha moaned wildly as he felt his uke's knuckles scrape against his underbelly as he jerked himself rapidly.

He broke the kiss to take a raspy breath as he averted his gaze down to watch, a sinfully sexy smile passing his rigid, erotically devilish features.

"Mmmmhn...Dei~chaaan..." he whispered, trailing his scalding tongue up the blonde's neck.

With his lower lip trapped between his teeth, the artist only offered a rumbling hum as his answer; the sound jumping in pitch as Inuyasha nibbled at his uke's exposed neck. Deidara's hand squeezed at his own member, making it swell and throb while he continued to ride the hanyou's twitching arousal in a jerking fashion made sporadic by his fatiguing thighs.

Sensing his sweet, beautiful uke was getting tired, Inuyahsa pushed him on his back again.

He kept his knees looped over the hanyou's elbows, the only thing supporting the artist on the bed were his shoulders and neck.

In this new position, his hand easily reached Deidara's member, which he had abandoned after being flung on his back to grab at the sheets.

He started to pump him roughly, taking care to scrape the claw of his thumb over the head every time just rough enough to send shocks up his hips.

He synched his hand to his hips. Every time his cock pushed deep inside, his thumb scraped across the head. And every time he slipped out of the blonde's panicking hole, he slammed his hand down over the base of the shaft.

He built a steady, pounding rythm, his own release biting painfully at his belly.

Sweat bleeding into his eyes, the sculptor blinked to clear his shifting vision. Deidara's voice cracked in his dry throat and he shivered with pleasure; the hanyou's pre-come slicked claw making his aching cock arch with the need of release. The uke's chest heaved as he tried to catch a lung full of air despite his contracting muscles. Inuyasha couldn't help but issue a throaty moan as the uke tensed beneath him, his whole body trembling for that last nudge over the edge.

Inuyasha collapsed down on top of him, his rolling, rigid abdominal muscles stimulated Deidara's organ enough as he thrust so he could massage his hips with his hands.

Licking his lips, Inuyasha nibbled and sucked the blonde's neck before looping his arms beneath his knees, spreading his legs wide and pushing them up far.

He nearly doubled his pace this way. And with his legs spread so far, every single centimeter the hanyou had to spare was angled deep, deep, inside him.

So deep that with every thrust, the soft white hairs that settled over his cock tickled the underside of the artist's twitching, quickly filling sack.

The blond mop of hair flew as Deidara tossed his head to the side, his jaw locking as a course groan of bliss hissed past his teeth. The artist's hands shook and his knuckles went white as his fists clenched like steel traps in the sheets. Finally, the uke's back arched and trembled as his lower stiffness erupted with burning, white streams of semen, slicking the bellies of both men in the act and filling the shanty house from corner to corner with the sound of his ecstatically elevated voice.

Inuyasha let out a series of low moans, getting shorter and sharper, synching up with his thrusts until finally, it burst.

His release shot out of him, his back arching the other way, in the shape of an upside-down U.

His spine arched and tensed, all his muscles going rigid and trembling at once. He let out a howl of pleasure, his face twisted into an expression of bliss, should Deidara look up.

His hair exploded into a white fountain, flying over both of them and enveloping them in the soft tresses.

His hips trembled and his shoulders shook as he body went lax and he collapsed, heaving, on top of the equally spent blonde. Sporadic shivers shot through his muscles as he fought to calm his orgasm-wracked body.

Beneath him, the uke was faring no worse, recapturing his breath and staring blankly towards the ceiling with startled and cloudy eyes. Deidara's arms airplaned out on either side as his fists finally let loose of their grip on the sheets and the folding bed gave one final groan beneath their combined weight, sounding thankful that the fierce rocking had finally come to an end.

"Shit..." Inuyasha moaned slowly. "I was sure it couldn't be better than last time...but damn, Dei...that was fucking incredible..."

He looked him deeply in the eyes, his golden orbs glowing with comfort and affection. He kissed him delicately, his hands gently running through the uke's long hair.

With a sigh, the blonde nodded slightly and turned his head to the side, resting his neck while simultaneously averting his gaze. He spent a long moment staring off over his right shoulder in eerie silence, worrying his partner and causing the hanyou's brow to furrow.  
"Kid, is... is something-?"  
"This was a mistake un..."

Inuyasha sat up abruptly, taking in a sharp breath. "A...mistake?" he repeated in a murmur. "It didn't feel...like a mistake to me."

Deidara still refused to look at the other man, his hands opening and closing slowly as if the tiny movement would help him think. Even from a profile, the artist's bright blue eyes seemed sad but empty, like the tears had dried up a long time ago.

"You can't stay Inuyasha un... you can't stay in my life, I've got to move on and seeing you... being with you tonight... it was a mistake un. I told you not to get involved."

"What about it was a mistake?" Inuyasha gasped. "Wh-what did I do wrong? I thought...you looked happy...Deidara, I..."

He stopped and flinched when the blonde's eye shifted to the side to look at him. He swallowed, but his mouth was dry.

Like a disease. Deidara was like a disease. Or an addiction. A disease the hanyou didn't want cured, an addiction he planned on keeping.

He's never felt this way. Especially not towards a man.

But he was sure it was his instinct kicking in. When he found a mate, he was loyal and faithful. Which was why Kagome had been the one to break it off. Inuyasha would have stayed with her forever had she not.

But this...

He'd never been rejected by a mate before.

"You just...don't feel the heat I do...I suppose..." he muttered, sitting at the edge of the bed and pulling his long hair over one shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry...whatever I did to make you upset..."

Sitting up and combing his hair out of his face, the blond turned away from the other man, hunching forward and covering his face whearily. The sound of Inuyasha's voice, hurt and turned away, plucked at the artist's heart strings, leaving him feeling torne. Though it killed Deidara to admit, he was finding himself attracted to Inuyasha, in more ways than one. This attraction stabbed him through the heart when he remembered the devotion he had pledged to his late lover. Staying with any other person made him feel as if he was tarnishing that vowe.

"It's not any fault of yours, Inuyasha. I... I just can't betray him like this un..."

"He may have been part of your life..." Inuyasha whispered. "But that doesn't mean you have to let it die with him."

He stood up and walked towards his clothing, picking up the garments.

"But I can't tell you how to live. If you'd rather let yourself rot alone, pining over an old photograph for the rest of your life, then I can't do anything about it." he pulled on his pants quickly, slinging his shirt over his shoulder and putting his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket. "If you're determined to do nothing but wallow in stranger's cum and cry yourself to sleep every night because of a mistake you made, then fine. It's your life. But I'm always available."

With that, he headed for the door, slamming it behind him. He rushed across the porch and sat on his motorcycle.  
But just as he was about to start it, he paused.

_Give him a chance._ his inner voice whispered.  
So he let the key loose in the keyhole, but put his helmet on. He grabbed the handles tightly and started counting.  
_If he doesn't come out in one-hundred seconds to apologize...or confess...or something...then I'll leave. But no...that only happens in stories, huh...?_

Deidara shuddered, the words taking their time to sink in, like the agony of a slow passing poison creeping through his veins. He felt like he was rotting from the inside out, like all the anguish was building up at once and crushing him to death; the pain of his fatal error, the burden of his purgatory existence, the burning truth of Inuyasha's words and the suffocating fear of his own uncertainty. It was killing him and he didn't want to face it.

In any case, weather his heart was breaking or changing or dying with him, there was no longer any point; Inuyasha was gone. Deidara had chased him away like every other person he had slept with since the accidental homicide.

Outside, Inuyasha was gritting his teeth, his numbers growing slower as the higher they climbed. 96... 97... 98... 99... The hanyou looked to the door of the house, it was silent, the entire sagging structure seeming more empty and lifeless than when he had arrived. The last number caught in his throat, but he finally turned away, knowing he had set his expectations too high. 100. The key clicked and turned and the engine roared to life and Inuyasha sped away, not wanting to look back for fear that he might turn the bike around and go back to him. No. This was something Deidara had to work out and decide for himself.

Inuyasha bit back hot tears of rage and sorrow as he drove like a maniac to get back home.

he just couldn't deal with the pain...

His lover died a long time ago! Why was he still...!

He shook his head and blinked back more tears, his hair flying all behind him, his body shaking with pain.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

And he was so, so cold...

He contemplated driving into the other lane just to be rid of it.

He was already in so much pain. Everyday.

Dealing with himself and what he was, dealing with losing not only one or two, but three previous mates, and now Dei, whom he was so physically and emotionally attracted to...

He was lonely. He was so lonely. And he was tired of looking for someone to fill his gap that died a year later, or left him, or whatever other reason they had.

He just couldn't cope.

But...

Still...

He had left a slip of paper on the floor that Dei was sure to see...

And it had his phone number on it...

Just in case...

The hanyou's bike roared up the street, the breaks screeching as the motorcycle nearly slid into the only empty space on his side of the street. With painful hurt and anger welling up inside of him, Inuyasha stamped his heel and digging the kickstand into the pavement. He dismounted the vehicle, hunching his shoulders and digging his hands into his pockets, shouldering the weight of his emotional burden.

The door slammed behind him, tearing his leather jacket off of his shoulders and throwing it angrily so that it caught on the back of his kitchen chair. The hanyou felt as if he was on the verge of collapse and began hauling his empty shell of a body towards his bed. Before he could reach the sanctuary of sleep and throw himself at the blissful emptiness of slumber, his demonic ear flicked backward, catching the slightest sound from behind. The pocket of his leather jacket twitched and played a quick set of chimes before falling silent. Inuyasha turned back to the jacket looking startled but expectant.

Approaching the jacket as if moving too fast would spoil its contents, the half demon crept closer. With a tentative hand, Inuyasha reached into the pocket and withdrew his cell phone. The device rumbled once in his palm and the shape of an envelope blinked on its shell. The hanyou blinked at the phone in his hand before flipping it open with one motion of his thumb.

_'One New Text Message'_ was illuminated on the screen and Inuyasha pressed the top right button and opened the message.

_'Im sry bout b4  
meet me at 5pm  
konpeki lake 2morow  
ill tell u evrythng  
D'_

Inuyasha contemplated answering the text rudely. He thought about throwing the phone down and stepping on it, or throwing it out the window. He was hurt, and it was his natural instinct to want to hurt back.

But he wouldn't. Not to Dei. No when all the poor artist needed was love and comfort.

The hanyou did not sleep well. He called in sick at work, and laid in bed all day, reading and re-reading the text. "Five at night." He murmured. "That's soon…"

He got dressed quickly, throwing on a relatively tight white button up and loose jeans, his leather boots and jacket, quickly pulling his hair back into a low pony and putting his helmet on.

He sped off towards the lake. He'd been there a couple times with Kagome, he knew exactly where it was. When he arrived, almost 5:00 on the nose, Deidara wasn't there. He desperately tried to abandon any thoughts of being stood up and sat under am old tree, just barely out of sight.

If Dei showed up, he wanted to be able to see him, if just for a moment, worry about he being the one who was stood up.

But that was just Inuyasha's nature.

Minutes ticked by and Inuyasha's heart sank, but he looked back at the text message he had been sent and made himself wait. He was thinking about leaving, or at the very least getting up to stretch his legs when the sound of air breaks caught his attention. Sure enough, the city bus was making a stop a fourth of the way around the lake on his left. The hanyou held his breath, waiting to see who would be getting off. There was an elderly woman with a scarf over her head, a construction worker who headed back up the street where the sidewalk was being repaired. There was a long pause during which no one got off the bus, and Inuyasha worried that the transport was about to pull away. He nearly did a double take when a blond flash of hair caught his eye and Deidara was standing there on the pavement while the bus hissed and roared away.

The artist tucked his city bus pass into his back pocket and stepped up onto the sidewalk, scanning the lake quickly, searching for his contact. When he didn't see anyone he recognized, Deidara's shoulders visibly slumped. 'Yeah' he thought to himself, 'I'd stand me up too if I'd put me through that...' He slouched and crammed his hands into the pockets of his black jeans making his way across the parking lot slowly and turning down the walkway that lead all around the outside of the lake. The artist kicked a piece of stray gravel in his path, sending it soaring into the water and making a loud plunk. Deidara sighed and turned back to the walkway following the little sidewalk up until it reached an unattractive stone carved bench. There he sat and unloaded his burden, scanning the lake one more time to look for Inuyasha, knowing his expectations were probably set too high.

Minutes ticked by and Inuyasha's heart sank, but he looked back at the text message he had been sent and made himself wait. He was thinking about leaving, or at the very least getting up to stretch his legs when the sound of air breaks caught his attention. Sure enough, the city bus was making a stop a fourth of the way around the lake on his left. The hanyou held his breath, waiting to see who would be getting off. There was an elderly woman with a scarf over her head, a construction worker who headed back up the street where the sidewalk was being repaired. There was a long pause during which no one got off the bus, and Inuyasha worried that the transport was about to pull away. He nearly did a double take when a blond flash of hair caught his eye and Deidara was standing there on the pavement while the bus hissed and roared away.

The artist tucked his city bus pass into his back pocket and stepped up onto the sidewalk, scanning the lake quickly, searching for his contact. When he didn't see anyone he recognized, Deidara's shoulders visibly slumped. 'Yeah' he thought to himself, 'I'd stand me up too if I'd put me through that...' He slouched and crammed his hands into the pockets of his black jeans making his way across the parking lot slowly and turning down the walkway that lead all around the outside of the lake. The artist kicked a piece of stray gravel in his path, sending it soaring into the water and making a loud plunk. Deidara sighed and turned back to the walkway following the little sidewalk up until it reached an unattractive stone carved bench. There he sat and unloaded his burden, scanning the lake one more time to look for Inuyasha, knowing his expectations were probably set too high.

The blonde's head suddenly snapped up when the boards of the bench creaked beside him under a person's weight.

He looked unfathomably shocked to see the hanyou sitting beside him.

Inuyasha did not look up, just stared out at the water. "What's the matter?" he muttered. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

A heavy weight seemed to be present on the half-demon's shoulders, causing them to slump heavily, when usually they looked so broad and regal.

Tilting his head slightly, Deidara gave the other man a strange, studying look as if trying to read the hanyou through the profile of his face. "I'm sorry... I wasn't exactly expecting you to show up un. I wouldn't blame you either." The blonde looked out on the lake, his eyes following the gaze of his partner until they were both staring at the sparkling expanse of blue.

"What did you want to explain to me, hmm?" Inuyasha said. "If you're just here to tell me you're sorry but you just can't get over your previous lover then save it and just let me leave."

Deidara shook his head, not as if to say 'no' but simply to clear his thoughts. He didn't know where to begin, but figured he'd better say something else the hanyou walk away hating him without fully understanding his feelings. "It's not something I can get over just like that un; I mean… I murdered him, and that might be something that will stay with me forever…" The artist paused, breathing in the dwindling heat of the afternoon blowing off of the crystalline water. "But," he continued, "what you said last night got me thinking un, and I'd like it if you stayed through all I have to say." Shuffling his feet slightly, Deidara looked down at his shoes for a moment. "You may not like it all, but it would help me to say it to someone un…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed wearily. "Alright. Go ahead. I will listen." He said, lacing his fingers together, his wrists resting on his knees.

Deidara followed suit, taking in a deep breath as if preparing of a long journey or a brutal battle; the churning in the pit of his stomach made him feel like both were eminent anyway.

"His name was Sasori… Sasori Akasuna. We used to go to the university together, both art majors; he was studying wood carving and theatrical puppetry while I studied clay modeling. I loved him with every fiber of by being, and he loved me back. He was a year behind me in his studies, but he was two years younger; he was a genius, straight A honor roll valedictorian genius. I was half a year form graduating; we'd been together for two years and were more in love than ever when I killed him…" Again the blonde paused, as if catching his breath for a moment before diving back into the most painful depths of his memory.

"I was giving him an exposition. Every few months or so, we would drive out to his grandmother's farm and blow up a bunch of my sculptures." Shuddering, Deidara gave a dry laugh at the thought. "The… the things always piled up and took up all the space in our dorm, so I had to get rid of them somehow. I… I mixed the clay with powder explosives I drained out of fireworks so that they would blow up better…" The artist shook his head, a painfully forced smile turning his lips upward until they ached. "The official story was that a stray spark had set off the whole box. There wasn't even anything left of him for his grandmother to bury." Finally tears spilled from his eyes, having been held back so well up until now. The droplets rolled down his cheeks, leaving glistening trails behind them before they disappeared into the painfully upturned corners of the sculptor's lips. "Just ashes in the wind un… and that's what I feel like… ashes in the wind."

"Well, I can't say I know what it's like to blow up my lover." Inuyasha murmured. "But I do know what it's like…to lose one. I was…framed…for Kikyo's murder. And Tsuki…she was disemboweled before my very eyes. You aren't alone, I know the pain of losing a loved one. And I know it takes a long time to get over it."

He stood up, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets, his eyes still fixated on the water, which was now shimmering as golden as the hanyou's eyes in the light of the sunset.

"I'm sorry. I was expecting too much of you. I had almost fifty years to each death to get over them. You had…what, four? I'll let you be. I'm sorry I tried to intrude in your life."

He turned his back, wishing, hoping, praying that the artist would take his sleeve, tell him to waist, jump up and pull him back…

Something…

Anything…!

"It's funny, you know un?" Inuyasha froze in his tracks but keeping his back turned to the blonde. "I used to come here, to this very lake with Sasori. When finals were over and we could relax, we'd go on a picnic and stay out until the sunset." Deidara's lips twitched slightly, relaxing from their forced smiling into the tiniest curve of a genuine smile. "It's funny because here we are, you and I, the sun almost set un… and you remind me so much of him." Looking up at Inuyasha with moist eyes, the uke's lips twitched upward again and his brows arched upward as if giving the hanyou a look of apology, thanks and expectancy all at once. "You're kind, and adventurous, not to mention generous un." The artist's gaze returned to his shoes. "I'm sorry un. Sasori's probably the last person you want to be compared to right now un."

Inuyasha took another deep breath.  
"I can't tell you to forget about him. And I don't know how long...I'm willing to wait. I've lost three lovers before. Lovers that I fully devoted myself to. Kikyo died thinking I killed her, and I stared in shock instead of saving Tsuki. Kagome left me...for my _brother_...I thought maybe I'd be willing to try one more time..."  
He paused and closed his own moistening eyes. "Nothing against you." he whispered. "But I've been shown...over decades...that love does not come easily to...to people...like me. People around me...tend to get hurt. Or worse. Most often, the people I love the most. So...nothing against you...I like you...but thats why you're right. This is a bad idea..."

It hurt. He wanted to scream at the blonde. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hit him. he wanted to hold him and whisper at him and he wanted to shake him and shout at him.  
He just...  
He wanted him.

Deidara blinked at the other man, shocked that behind the hanyou's normally cheerful and romantic disposition could have been lurking such a painful past. The thought of how much the other man was hurting on the inside, and how much he was hurting hanyou by simply being around him, made Deidara flinch. He was silent for a long time, neither man moved aside from their hair being swayed by the warm breezes rolling off of the lake. The silence was crippling, poisonous, and it made Deidara sick until the screaming in his head couldn't drown it out and he couldn't bear it anymore.

"You're probably right un… this… this was a bad idea…"

"Hey, you said it first, not me." Inuyasha said, plunging his hands deeper in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders. "I was the one who kept prying. It's my fault, not yours. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Until then…well, I hope you don't think you wasted your time taking the bus here."

He tried to seem nonchalant, like he wasn't hurting. He didn't want his pain on the blonde's conscience. But with his back turned, the artist couldn't see the tears that fell down his cheeks. He briskly walked away from the bench, leaving the poor, isolated blonde sitting alone on the bench, looking over the lake in the light of the waning sunset.


End file.
